Sweet, Hasty Dreams
by SugarRyu
Summary: She blinked rapidly when he zipped past her in their farewells and smiled when he ran into her in his haste. But, isn't there a threat awaiting in the shadows reaching out to drag the girl far, far away? BarryxOC BarryOC JunxOC JunOC
1. ComicGrief

**Author's Note:** 3rd Story to date! - What a feat...! I've been working on this ever since I finished my second story... I hope people just find it. Oh yeah, Damion is the rival in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. You can name him anything, but the official names are Barry, Jun, and Damion. I just happen to like Damion better. Call him anything you want. I have a fetish with him. T-T Enjoy Chapter 1 of Sweet, Hasty Dreams! (Edit): Due to circumstances, I'll be changing Damion's name to Barry. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, or plot lines. I just love Pokemon. This is where I put something whitty and smart that makes readers laugh, but I'm not going to do that. Instead, I'm going to tell you where the title comes from. Let's just say, it's the name of my Porygon-Z. That little thing is just so... funny looking so I thought about it being the comic relief of my team. Too bad the maximum letter count in DP is 10. So I thought about it being the sorrows of Defense Walls unable to guard against Special Attacks. And thus, ComicGrief was born...

**Sweet, Hasty Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

**ComicGrief**

"I'm sorry for making you trudge through the rain, Howl…" The taller vine monster just chuckled humbly with his deep, deep voice, raising the umbrella held in his hand higher above my hat wrapped head. I smiled, taking the plain colored parasol into my hand, glancing at the blue tarp that protected the vine monster from the pelting icy downpour and at the innocent woven basket in his other hand, overloaded with multicolored fruit, large to small.

"I can take the basket so you don't have to escort me through the rain." The plant shook his head and begun to urge me to continue on the path. Hopping ahead, I gave him a frown before smiling and walking down the path towards home. Reaching a hand out into the downpour, a frigid sensation pulsed through my arm, prompting me to withdraw and wipe the icy water off my paled hand. Poor Howl… I shouldn't let him to be out here, but if I bring up the subject again he'll just shoo me off… With my heavy thoughts, I concentrated on the road before me, the loose black burlap backpack making small clatters and clicks with the help of the various pins and key chains. Click, pap, click, pap… the rhythm of the metal and the rain grinded against my brain, soothing it from the sludge that made my thoughts.

"When we get home, let's make Mato Soup…" I halted and looked at the vine pile of a monster waddling behind me. Widening my eyes, I felt a harsh strike and the icy current of the gale. So fast… a flash of yellow… I felt my body plummet down into some abyss, the icy downpour drenching my clothes and face.

"Howl!" I drowned my eyesight in darkness and braced myself for the worse. It never came. Something long and firm wrapped around my waist, the whiplash causing me to opening my eyes. Howl was ever so high above, pulling me back up the mountain path. Mountain path…! I fell into a shell-shocked, bewildered state, realizing what had just happened. Hey, why does Howl have two vines extended…? Looking to the side, I saw an unconscious boy tangled in the frame of a bike. Widening my eyes, I grabbed Howl's vine, urging him to make haste. We were hoisted up to the path after a grand pull from the obedient Howl, my frame darting towards the abandoned basket.

"Howl, over here." My fingers wrapped around the basket's handle while my figure darted to the shelter of the nearest tree. The vine monster cradled the unconscious boy and his bike to the tree's shelter, dropping him before my kneeling form. Peeling my backpack off, I shifted through the damp items for a first aid kit, buried under the pokemon medicine and miscellaneous items. Looking at the trainer for the first time, I tilted my head. Howl set the boy's bike against the tree and strolled to the berry basket, proceeding to dry off the berries while I scanned the trainer for any injuries. His choppy blond hair distracted me from my task, pleading me to make a glance that could develop into a gaze at his innocent, calm face. However, I ignored the painful impulses and found a long twisting cut on his forearm. Opening the first aid kit and unraveling the dry bandages, I cleaned the blood seeping wound and wrapped it tightly. Sitting back, I replaced the bandages into the kit and tossed it into my damp bag. Now… All to do now is to wait… Glancing at Howl, I smiled at his antics, watching him dry berries with a towel. He smiled back as I turned to the unconscious boy laid by my knees. The soaking downpour darkened his orange and white striped zip up shirt; his green scarf clung to the shirt while his grayish brown slacks clung to his legs. A Poketch was wrapped around his left wrist, a messenger bag clinging to his waist. Looking at his face, I smiled warmly. So innocent… So calm… Jumping in surprise, I stared at the boy who suddenly sat up hastily.

"Whoa, what happened?" A question flew out of his mouth while I blinked for a moment before answering.

"You ran into me and we fell off the path…" The boy snapped his head towards me, a confused expression spreading across his childish face. Those orange eyes…

"Oh, sorry about that!" The boy's apology passed through his lips, and arm reaching back and scratching the back of his head bashfully.

"It's ok… As long as you're alright…" I watched him nod and look around the rainy scenery.

"I should really go n-" The boy was cut off by the low roar of his stomach. A blush of mortification appeared on his face while I chuckled and shifted through my bag.

"You can have some of my jelly buns…" A few pale ivory pastries rested in my offering hands, the boy taking one into his palm. After taking a hesitant sniff, he took a bite of the dun filled with vibrant red jelly. Haban flavored…

"Whoa, this is awesome!" I giggled and dumped the rest of the buns on his lap. No sooner did I abandoned the buns did he start on the next one, dark violet pink. Kasib flavored… It was gone in three bites… He picked up the last bun and quickly ripped off a piece, blue green teal jelly seeping out. Coba and Micle flavored… My favorite… It disappeared before my eyes…

"Thanks! That was really good!" I blinked before answering, the boy leaping to his feet.

"No problem… I made them anyway…" The boy stared at me intently with those wide childish eyes before reclaiming his bike.

"Got to go! Thanks for everything!" I stood and watched the boy zip off into the rain on his bike on the mountain path, my hand reaching out to maybe call him back.

"Wait… I never got… your name…" My voice was drowned out by my own uncertainty. The boy with the choppy blonde hair and innocent orange eyes was too far away to hear my soft, slow voice over the patters of the rain. I frowned, tilting my head before shrugging my uncertainty away and collecting my bag.

"Oh well… Howl, let's go home…" The vine monster that stood nearby nodded obediently as I strapped on my backpack and taking the basket of dry berries.

"Can you keep me dry? Finding that umbrella would be cumbersome…" Howl nodded happily, following me into the rain, shielding the two of us with his blue tarp. A moment of silence swept our voices clean as we walked down the drenched, muddy path, but something popped back into my mind.

"What kind of Mato Soup should we make for dinner? Sour or spicy?"

"Tangrowth!"

* * *

The Bakery was nice and warm compared to the icy rain… Howl and I stood at the front door, peeling off tarp and shoes respectively. I walked down one of the isles to the front counter, entering the back room behind the register.

"Mom, I'm back." My mother, tall and thin poked her head out from the oven, a wide smile coming to her face.

"Sweetie, welcome home. I'm sorry for making you harvest those berries on such a nasty day." I gave my mother a warm smile, placing the basket of berries on the counter.

"It's ok, as long as I can make Mato Soup for Howl and myself…"

"Of course, honey. But change into new clothes before you do so. You're drenched!" I blinked before pulling at the uncomfortable, stuffy dampness of the sleeves of my purple and yellow striped shirt. Looking down, I spotted mud on the knees my skirt failed to conceal. I gave my mother a nod of acknowledgement and dashed out of the back room.

"Excuse me young lass, can I get this ringed up?" I looked at the old woman standing at the front counter, patiently waiting for someone to attend to her needs.

"Yes, of course. I'm very sorry for not attending to you…" I rushed to the register and examined the baked goods placed on the counter. "Two loaves of bittersweet Nanab Poffin, one loaf of spicy sour Apicot Poffin, and one case of random Pokeblocks; will this be all?"

"Can I make an order for the next day? It's my Purugly's birthday next Thursday."

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Three loaves of Cornn and Magost flavored Poffin, if there's not any trouble."

"Three loaves of Cornn and Magost flavored Poffin for next Thursday comes to fifteen Poke dollars. Thank you for your patronage.

"Oh, you're such a doll!"

"The total comes to eighteen Poke dollars. You can pay your order on the spot like always."

"Ten… thirteen… eighteen! Here lassie!"

"Thank you; Charti will come with your order next Thursday." I carefully placed the products into a plastic bag, holding out the parcel to the elderly woman. She took the bag and said her farewells before disappearing into the rainy night under a red-checkered umbrella. Sighing, I walked through the counter entrance, gliding past the pie and turnover isle, retrieving the muddy grey canvas shoes that sat on the doormat. Retreating to behind the front counter, I opened the door to the stairs leading to our home, quickly proceeding to climb them. Skipping steps, I climbed the ramped staircase, entering the dark hallway of the second floor. My hand reached out into the abyss and flicked on the lights.

"Tangrowth…" I rushed past the first doors on my thin, short legs and winged open the second door on my right. Entering the room, I giggled at the sight before me. Howl was napping on the floor of my room, his body making a puddle in my carpet. Oh, Howl… Laying my shoes down on the doormat, I stepped in front of the vanity mirror on the north side of the room. Removing the red beanie that covered the top of my head and the hair ties keeping my low pigtails together, I shifted my hand in my freed, damp chestnut brown hair. Stroking the damp strands of hair, I frowned at the black collared vest that was zipped over my purple and yellow striped shirt and the green scarf with black ends that clung to my neck. Peeling off the articles of clothing and replacing them with a fresh white tank top, I picked at my red skirt, adorned with buttons and safety pins, peeling it off and jumping in a pair of yellow pajama bottoms. Wiping off the mud from my arms and legs, I pulled at Howl playfully. The large plant woke with a start, a giggle leaving my lips.

"Still want that soup?" I offered a pokeball to the celebrating vine monster. Recalling him to his portable home and tossing the pokeball into my pocket along with the two others, I dashed out of the room and down the staircase, swinging the door open. The aroma of tangy creaminess filled my nose, my figure passing through the front counter. Taking the closed sign that was hidden away at the front door, I hanged it on the transparent door, skipping to the front counter afterwards. Flicking off the lights in the store, I hopped into the back room.

"Hello sweetie. I went ahead and started cooking." A playful pout played on my lips while I raided the pantry in the corner, shifting through baskets of berries and jars of flour and sugar. "So, what kind should we make tonight?"

"Howl wants spicy. I would like to have a hint of sourness. Charti and Starf will eat anything we make for them…" My mother giggled, dipping a ladle into the pot of simmering soup, tasting the red confection.

"Maybe a little more kick, but definitely need some sour." I nodded, poking my head further into the storage cabinet. Hmm… Something mildly sour… Reaching in, I pulled out an Aspear berry from a hidden basket in the middle shelf. Gazing at the hard-skinned berry, I pondered a berry that could give our dinner a kick. Spicy, yet sour… Kneeling to my knees, I plucked a Tanga berry from a nearby basket. Spicy, a little sour, and soft. Smiling I closed the pantry and grabbed the cutting board from behind the sink faucet. I reached into a drawer and pulled out a small cutting knife, placing the cutlery next to the two berries. After washing the berries clean, I took the knife and started peeling the Aspear berry. Gritting my teeth, I used the small tool to make a crack in the peel that started to make the protective barrier crumble. Before long, the flesh of the berry was left unprotected, oozing juice from the pores.

"Oh! We don't want any of that flesh in the soup!" My mother plucked the flesh from the cutting board, squeezing the mildly sour juice from the berry like a lemon. Turning back to the cutting board with knife in hand, I severed the long stem of the Tanga berry. Dicing the flesh and stem, I pushed them to the side so my mother could pop them into the pot. My mother did so after draining the Aspear berry of all juice, stirring before taking a taste.

"Mmm… it's ready. Go set the table." I nodded, placing the cutting board into the sink. Reaching for the cabinets above the stove on the tips of my toes, I pulled open the wooden door, revealing plates and bowls. Pulling out two large bowls and placing them on the counter. I closed the cabinet. Kneeling to my knees, I crawled to reach the cabinet under the sink. Opening the storage space, I pulled out three pokemon bowls and set them next to the two bowls on the counter. I watched my mother pour the Mato Soup into the bowls, taking the two full regular bowls to the table on the western kitchen table. Grabbing two spoons from the drawer, I placed them next to the bowls. My mother set the three pokemon bowls on the floor, my hands digging into my pockets for three pokeballs.

"Ok guys, dinner time." I released the three confined pokemon, two taller monsters and one fluttering insect appearing before me. Howl cheered amongst himself, taking a seat in front of a bowl. Charti hovered to his bowl, his wings making a loud buzzing sound. Starf just leisurely sat before the final bowl, his long tongue starting to drop with drool.

"May we begin?" I nodded in response to my mother's question. My mother and I sat at the table and picked up our spoons, my pokemon beginning to eat hungrily. Dipping my spoon into the bowl, I popped the utensil into my mouth, savoring the tangy, spicy flavor. Mmm… Mato Soup… I hummed a pleasant note, my mother chuckling.

"You never fail to bore me, you know that right?" A confused expression fell upon my face, prompting my mother to laugh some more. "Your father would look at me with that kind of look whenever I pointed out his good traits…"

"Where's dad now? The last I've heard of him was last month…"

"Oh, you know how his work is. The last place he was in was Hoenn, but for all we know he could be in Kanto." I smiled, watching my mother pop a spoonful of soup into her mouth. "I was considering sending a letter to the office so they can track him down…"

"Can you tell him Howl, Charti, Starf, and I miss him and want him to come home?"

"I always do." I popped another spoonful of creamy delicious Mato Soup into my mouth, nodding. I felt a tug at my pajama bottoms, looking down to see Charti motion to his empty bowl. Smiling, I got up, taking his bowl from the floor and headed towards the stove. The giant dragonfly followed with a low buzz as I filled his bowl with more soup. Setting the bowl on the floor, Charti gave a buzz of gratefulness and licked at the creamy confection.

"Lick…" Shifting my gaze to the tall, pink monster, I smiled and took Starf's bowl as well. Filling the pokemon bowl with the ladle, I placed the full bowl in front of the hungry tongue monster. Starf gave me a cheer of thanks and started to gobble down the soup. Too bad the bowl got in the way… Smiling that cheerful smile that always adorned my face, I returned to my seat, shoveling my food slowly into my mouth. It was becoming late and the next day will dawn upon us. There will be Poffin to bake, deliveries to make, and nothing else to make my world shake. I popped my spoon into my mouth, surprised to find nothing coming with it. Looking down into my bowl, I tilted my head with disbelief. It was empty, to my woe. Glancing at my pokemon, their bowls were all but clean. Even Howl's, who eats like a gentleman and as slow and in small quantities as I do…

"May I be excused?" My mother gave me a warm smile.

"Of course dear. Don't worry about the dishes. Think of it as a reward." Nodding, I took my bowl and spoon to the half-full sink. My pokemon handed me their bowls as I put them into the sink. One by one, they left the kitchen to retire to my bedroom, my figure trailing behind, looking back at my mother.

"Night, mom"

"Sweet dreams angel." I gave my mom a final smile before following Starf up the stairs, closing the "front door" behind me. I followed the pink monster into my room, spying Charti steal a pillow off my bed. Not that I minded anyway. Howl curled up in the corner with his blue blanket, finding the corner warm and comforting. Starf sat in the other corner, planning to sleep against the wall, afraid that his tongue and drool may damage any upholstery. Charti was just resting upon the top of the bookcase, snuggling close to the pillow. Releasing a deep sigh, I collapsed onto my bed, savoring the feathery comfort of the cot. The soft pitter-patters of the rain whispered into my ears. I wonder if that boy made it out of the rain all right… Opening my surprisingly closed eyes (How could it get so dark already…?), I looked at my reflection in the vanity across the room. My orange eyes looked dull in the darkness, but striking nevertheless. Those orange eyes…

"Good night guys…" My friends murmured their good nights as I fell upon my bed, my pillow supporting the odd shape that was my head. With my eyes closed and breathing even, I listened to the soft murmurs of the weather. That choppy blonde hair… I can't get him out of my head… He just… stands out… I doubt I'll see him again… So why bother…? But… Burying my face into my pillow, I breathed in the familiar scent of hair products. Those orange eyes seem so much more vibrant and chaotic than mine do… and I never got a name…

**Author's Note:** There. And you don't even know the main character's name... yet. Don't yell at me for not telling you who's saying what. I've put a lot of clues considering that person talks the same every time words fly out of their mouth. Let's see if anyone can point something odd about the main character and her proneness to look upon life in the point of view of a snail. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Look forward to Chapter 2 of Sweet, Hasty Dreams!

PS. I don't care for reviews. I just care about finishing my stories...


	2. FunkyBake

**Author's Note:** ...I'm not dead... I've just been playing MapleStory a lot. Yeah... and my sophomore year is getting hectic. Having French 2, English 2 Honors, AP Euro, and Chemistry wasn't a very good choice on my behalf. -_-; oh well. At least I got this done. AND GUESS WHAT? You find out the main heroine's name. :D Enjoy Ch. 2 of Sweet, Hasty Dreams.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, or plot lines. Time to explain the title. FunkyBake is the name of my semi-sweeper Mamoswine, female by the way. It all started with my obsession with those Marie Callender T.V. dinner Chicken Alfredo Bakes. At the same time, I had an obsession with AnCafe's Funky Fresh Days. Mix the two together, and FunkyBake the female Mamoswine was born. :3

**Sweet, Hasty Dreams**

**Chapter 2**

**FunkyBake**

"Have a great day, ma'am…"

"You're so kind." I smiled, waving my farewells to the woman carrying a plastic parcel full of baked goods, the woman moving away from the counter revealing the next customer.

"Welcome to the Little Bakery. How may I help you?" The customer wanted to ring some goods up, an easy task for my experienced skills. Handing the boy his goods in exchange for a few Pokedollars, I waved a farewell and attended to the next consumer.

"Licki…"

"You're already done vacuuming, Starf? If you don't mind, you can dust the rooms…" The pink monster standing in the doorway to the stairs nodded, disappearing into the stairwell. I handed the consumer a plastic parcel filled with the bought goods, revealing the next peon in line.

"Welcome."

"Hi, can you ring this up?" I examined the items placed on the counter, their prices appearing in my thoughts.

"Oh, a berry plant… Did Howl help you alright?"

"Yeah, this was high on the shelf."

"The total comes to seven Pokedollars." I carefully placed the plant into a plastic bag along with the Poffin that was beside it. Exchanging the parcel for the currency, I said my farewells and turned to the next customer.

"Sweetie, can you do me a favor?" I never left my attention away from the customer, but heard my mother regardless. Finishing the repetitive cycle of bagging the items and exchanging it for Pokedollars, I excused myself from the counter and poked my head into the backroom.

"Yes, mom?" My mother was dressed in a clean white apron over her black flowery dress, a white head wrap holding back her brown hair.

"Can you give Howl these samples?" My mother motioned to a large platter of various colorful tiny pastries and Poffin. Nodding, I lifted the platter into my arms, my mother following me out the backroom.

"Hello, how may I help you?" My mother's voice entered my ears as I passed through the front counter entrance. With the platter raised high, I cut through the crowded pie and tart isle, people stopping to stare at me. Reaching the entrance, I pushed though the door with my shoulder and the platter leveled with my elbows. I saw a few miscellaneous crumbs here and there as I entered the sunlight. Oh… Some are gone already… I looked to the front stand, crowded with people, spying my vine monster handing a girl a cute terra clay pot.

"How, mom wants you to pass out samples…" The plant faced me, taking the offered platter. People started picking at the tiny samples, a smile coming to my face. "I guess I'll leave and help mom…" My smile grew, turning to enter out workplace, sending a small wave to the idle vine monster. Blinking with wide eyes, I felt a harsh strike, bringing me to the ground, a medium weight fallen on my arm supporting form. Pain shot up my supporting elbows, my face wrinkling with anguish. Ouch…

"Sorry about th- Hey, it's you!" Opening my wincing eyes, I blinked, tilting my head. Choppy blond hair, vibrant orange eyes…

"Oh, it's you…" I looked up at the sky, squinting to see the sun high overhead. "It's almost lunchtime…" The boy from the day before stared at me with confusion, standing upright. "Do you want to join us for lunch…?" The boy screwed his face as if he was considering the question like a death wish while I stood, brushing off the dust and dirt off my white apron and skirt, the fabric making clicks and other metallic sounds.

"Uh, okay!" I smiled at his unsure, energetic answer, taking his hand, leading him into the bakery.

* * *

"Sorry, the only thing we have is leftovers from last night… I hope that's ok… I'm too lazy to cook…" I chuckled to myself at my last statement, standing over the warm stove, ladle gripped in my hand, stirring the simmering Mato Soup.

"It's ok. I'm just hungry." I smiled a cheerful grin in response. I'm hungry too…

"Sweetie, I'm going to deliver some snacks to the Pokemon Center!" Facing the backroom entrance, a confused look appeared on my face.

"Delivery… Mom doesn't make deliveries…" A slam of the entrance door made me shake my head and fetch two bowls and a plate from the cabinet above. Filling the bowls with the heated soup, I turned the stove off while peeking into the oven. A few loaves of Poffin were cooling on the racks, my hands picking up two random loaves, placing them on the plate. Fetching a few utensils from the drawer, I placed the food on the table, giving the boy a warm smile.

"Lunch is served…"

"Gee, thanks!" I happily nodded, retreating to the cabinet to fetch two glasses. "Hey, this is really good." I smiled even more to myself, filling the glasses with water.

"I didn't make it, my mom did." Setting the water on the table, I collapsed on the chair across from the unnamed trainer.

"Your family cooks really good!" I gave a grin in thanks, dipping my spoon into the soup.

"It's nice getting compliments, but I don't even know your name…" The boy gave me a confused expression.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday?" I shook my head. "Oh, well, I'm Barry." I nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you… I'm Cyan." The blond boy blinked before answering.

"Wait, like the color or the name?" I sighed inwardly.

"Yeah, pretty unique, huh? It's actually both. Dad wanted to call me Kaien, but mom wanted to name me after her favorite color… It got mixed in the end…"

"Oh, okay." I nibbled on one of the Poffin, tasting the sweet flavor of Pecha berries. A few taps entered my ear, a blink coming to my eyes. Facing the window beside the table, I saw that familiar giant dragonfly with a satchel buzzing outside. Smiling, I opened the window, the behemoth bug zipping into the room with a loud buzz.

"Wow, it's a Yanmega!"

"Welcome home, Charti. Help yourself to anything that isn't on the table…" Charti nodded, zipping to the pantry, taking off to the second floor with two berries. Charti and Starf, I believe…

"That's one of your pokemon?" I turned to the newly named boy, his eyes racing with curiosity.

"…Not really; he's a member of our family."

"Oh, but that still means the same thing…"

"I guess…" Taking the spoon that wadded in the soup, I popped it into my mouth, savoring the creaminess of the red confection.

"Licki…" Facing the backroom entrance, I saw a dust covered Starf gnawing on a Starf berry.

"Finished with the chores, Starf…?"

"Lick lick."

"Go and take a break. Mom will find you something to do when she comes back…" Watching the pink monster nod and retreat to the second floor, I nibbled on the sweet Poffin.

"Hey, are you a trainer?" I raised my brow at Barry's question before answering.

"Not really. I've been working at the family store ever since I could thank someone, so even though I got my license two years ago, I haven't caught any pokemon…"

"That sucks… Hey, I got my license two years ago too!" I grinned, ripping off a piece of my Poffin, a look of disgust coming to Barry's face.

"Is it safe to eat Poffin? I mean, it's mostly for pokemon."

"…Is it safe to eat pokemon food? The food we make is meant for anyone, human or pokemon." Barry gave me a look of skepticism before taking the sole Poffin on the plate and ripping off a piece.

"It's kinda tangy…"

"Mom must have made that from those leftover Wecan berries from her tart…"

"It's pretty good!" I spooned Mato soup into my mouth at a slow rate, a thought coming to my mind.

"Um, can I ask you a question…?"

"Ask away."

"…Why were you in such a hurry yesterday?" Why am I invading his personal space is a better question.

"I had to meet some of my friends in this city about a legendary pokemon." Barry's face remained unchanged, ripping piece by piece of the Poffin at blinding speeds to a mellow, slow girl like myself. Information about a legendary pokemon…? In Hearthrome? What ever happened to Canalave or Celestic…?

"Legendary pokemon…?" Out of the questions that formed in my mind, one was faster and shot out of my sluggish thoughts and mouth.

"Yeah! Do you know that rumor in Canalave City about the nightmares?"

"…The nightmares that can only be cured with a feather shaped like the crescent of the quarter moon?"

"Hey! How do you know about that?" I blinked, nibbling of what was left of my Poffin.

"I research about it in my free time at Canalave City…"

"You researched? Maybe you can help us!" I smiled at his energetic reaction, popping the rest of my Poffin into my mouth. "What do you know?"  
"…The nightmares began at this place called the Harbor Inn in Canalave, where, due to some event, people started to get affected…" I dipped my spoon into the Mato soup before continuing. "…The source is described as unbearable and hidden in the gripping darkness. People sensed the danger and began to flee the city until a bright white light engulfed the decreasing civilization. Then, one by one, people started waking up and everything returned to normal…"  
"How do you know this?" I looked at the blond haired trainer, shoveling the soup into my mouth.

"The Canalave library is filled with books containing history about the nightmares…" Barry scratched his head, nibbling on what was left of his Poffin.

"We searched the library and we didn't find a lot of books…"

"You have to ask the librarian. Or, maybe that's just a privilege I have…"

"What?"

"Don't worry; just say I sent you to get some books for me. She knows my situation so she'll understand…" I took my bowl and downed that was left of my soup, sighing as I put the empty bowl on the table. "I won't be able to go to the library anytime soon anyway with business booming so I wouldn't feel too bad lying to her…"

"Oh, um, thanks." I happily nodded, the boy finishing off his Poffin and soup, my gaze directed at the window next to the table. A few flowering bushes stood outside; reds, oranges, and purples coloring the green. I remember when Dad and Howl planted those when I was a kid and Howl was a Tangela…

"Oh, hey, what's with your Tangrowth outside?" I turned to Barry with a questioning gaze.

"You mean Howl? He's the gentlest creature on the planet…"

"Really? Because he gave me this weird look when I ran into you…"

"Oh, Howl's just overprotective. He doesn't like it if I'm around people he thinks that we harm me…"

"Harm you?"

"The other day, when you knocked us off the path, Howl didn't leave my side until this morning…"

"Oh, no wonder… Hey, thanks for yesterday!" I gave him a confused look. "Remember?" Barry rolled up his sleeve, a white bandage wrapped around his forearm. "You bandaged my arm and gave me those yummy buns!" A smile of realization spread across my face.

"Oh, that. It was the least I could do… I was in your way after all…"

"Well, you were in the way, but…"

"It doesn't matter… If we keep on talking about this, we'll argue all day." I chuckled to myself, sitting back into my chair.

"Hey, can I have some jelly buns after lunch?"

"Sure, I have much more flavors than yesterday…"

"Um, Cyan?"

"Yes..?"

"Can I have seconds?" I stared dumbfounded at the boy sitting before me with a clean bowl.

"Sure, Barry… Are you that hungry…?"

"I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages…" My face flickered with symphony before nodding.

"I guess that's what being a pokemon trainer can do to you…"

"Yeah, but it's better than being confined to my hometown."

"That's a valid point. I would go crazy if I had to stay in Hearthrome for the rest of my existence…" Grabbing Barry's bowl, I stood from the table and skipped to the stove.

"Tangrowth…" My hand wrapped around the pot's ladle, pouring soup into the bowl.

"Hi Howl, are you done planting those berries…?" I turned to the vine monster with a full bowl in my hands. I blinked; watching the walking plant give Barry a twinkling ogle, or may I say much more accurately, glare.

"Ah, he's giving me that look again!" Barry hid behind his chair in fright while I laughed.

"Oh, you mean that look…" I set the bowl in front of the hiding bow, retreating to the pantry in the corner. "If Howl gives you that look, it means he's going to kill you…"

"What?"

"Haha, I'm just kidding. It means he doesn't like you…"

"I can see that!"

"Howl, stop scaring him. If you're done with the gardening, go take a break before mom comes back from the Pokémon Center and starts ordering us around…" Howl shrugged as I tossed him a Kebia berry from a basket in the corner of the pantry, the talking plant catching the fruit and retreating to the second floor, most likely to join Charti and Starf.

"What a weird pokemon…"

"Yeah, but he tries to fill the void that a father who is never home can never understand…" The boy with the choppy blond hair gave me a stare as I shifted through the pantry shelves.

"So, what about those jelly buns…?" I poked my head out, attention turned to the trainer sitting at the kitchen table, jars of multi colored jam and jelly in my arms. Barry smiled, shoveling soup into his mouth as I placed the jars on the counter. Hmm… I want to make Coba and Micle jelly buns…

* * *

"The total comes to ten Pokedollars." Exchanging the plastic parcel filled with baked goods for the currency, I waved the customer farewell and leaned on the counter.

"I thought you said business was booming…" I turned my orange gaze to the Poffin isle, the owner of the statement popping his head out with arms filled with loaves.

"It is, but people tend to come in the morning and early afternoon. We close for lunch since we have such short staff and open after a few hours. By then, almost everything is gone, so people don't come as often…"  
"But it's easier to get some Poffin when it's empty like this." The blond approached the counter, dumping the bread before me.

"That's a lot of bread… You know, you get a discount…"

"Huh? Really?"

"It's only if you buy in the afternoon… don't tell anyone though…"

"That's awesome! I'll go get some more bread then!" Barry skipped away from the counter, hopping into the cake and miscellaneous food byproducts. I chuckled to myself, picking at the wrapped goods before me. One, two, three… eight, nine, ten… Ten loaves of Poffin… I've seen pokemon trainers in and out of the store… but ten loaves…?

"This'll last us the rest of the week! Maybe even longer!" The orange-eyed boy was back and dumped even more loaves of Poffin on the table.

"I thought you disappeared into the cake isle…"

"Uh, the cakes look good and all, but they don't… seem good…"

"I know what you mean… Cakes aren't our specialty, but we make good ones regardless… So good that the good ones are taken off the shelves before noon…"

"Aww…"

"Well, at least there's Poffin left. Be thankful for that…"

"Yeah, I guess…" I turned my gaze to the good before me.

"Now let's see… one, two, three… nine, ten, eleven…" My hands pushed eleven wrapped loaves to the side as I paused. "twelve, thirteen… eighteen, nineteen, twenty… In all my life, I've never known a single person buy twenty loaves of Poffin in one sitting… Let alone ten…"

"Well, I have to feed my pokemon."

"…The discount is three Pokedollars on the Poffin, making each one two Pokedollars. The total comes to 40 Pokedollars." Pulling out a few bags, I stuffed them with the baked goods neatly while Barry pulled out his money.

"Here." The boy handed me two twenty Pokedollar bills, a curious look coming to my face as I finished stuffing the bags.

"You must battle a lot…" Barry gave me a confused expression while I placed the money in the cash register. "Usually trainers that come by pay us with one or five Pokedollar bills… We hardly give change to them…"

"You're really observant, are you?"

"I don't mean to…"

"Well, time for me to go!" I gave a pout, handing him the bags.

"So soon…?"

"Yup, but I'll stop by when I'm in the area." I smiled, reaching behind the counter, placing a container and wrapped parcel on the surface.

"I packed you some jelly buns and Mato soup since you like them so much…"

"…You're sounding more and more like my mom…"

"…Am I supposed to feel offended by that?" Our eyes locked for a silent moment before shattering it with our laughter. I stuffed the soup and buns into a plastic bag and handed it to the blonde boy.

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah… Take care…" I waved to the boy who carried three bags in his left hand and two in his right as he approached the door leading to the setting streets. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head.

"Oh, Barry…!"

"Huh?"

"Do you have a Snorlax…?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"Just a feeling…"

"You're really observant… Anyway, see ya!" I put up a hand in my farewell, watching him exit the warm Bakery, walking east to the Pokemon Center.

"Lickilicky?" I smiled to myself, feeling Starf's presence behind my figure as I leaned against the counter.

"No, Starf. Mom hasn't return yet…" The pink monster gave a grunt in acknowledgement, hobbling next to my tiny frame. Sigh… He's so nice… but he's also very hasty. Taking in the familiar scent of flakes, crumbs, and the sweetness of the baked goods, my smile deepened. When his eyes captured mine, they feigned seriousness so well that it was appraisable and so terrible that it looked like child's play… I turned to the absentminded Starf, blinking for a moment to get my thoughts straight. I wonder when he comes back… I wonder when I'll be able to go to Canalave… Hmm… I wonder…

"I'm home sweetie!"

"Welcome home, mom. What took you so long…?"

"I ran into Bebe, you know, that nice lady across the neighborhood?"

"Yes, your childhood friend…"

"She asked me if we could take care of a pokemon for her. Never mind that, help me with this flour and sugar!"

"Starf, get Howl…" I passed through the counter entrance and down the tart and pie isle. I'll just have to wait… I guess… But I would really like to see those orange hued eyes… one more time…

**Author's Note:** ...Must be motivated... MUST BE MOTIVATED... ok I lost it xD. I still write, so don't worry. I'm not just gonna give up due to my MapleStory craze. I just need to find the time to actually type up these chapters. 0_o Anyway, look forward to Ch. 3 of Sweet, Hasty Dreams!


	3. KiwiChero

**Author's Note:** -is currently brainwashed by All Quiet on the Western Front- Ugh... Don't talk to me right now... That book was the saddest thing I've read in my life... Too bad it was for English... now I have to do the creative writing part of the assignment... Um... Enjoy Chapter 3 I guess. I still have to type chapter 4 and 5 so those will be released at a much later date. Finals are coming up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Mmm... MapleStory... Too much MapleStory... Yes, that is the reason why I don't update much anymore. Hehehe... The title of this chapter came to me as I was training my Raichu, Chero, in Ruby Version. It was the Raichu that I used in game and wasn't specifically trained for competitive battling. Now as much as anyone, I love Pikachu, just not as much as Raichu. So I wanted to make another Raichu, but didn't have a clue what to name it. So I looked at Chero and compared him to a kiwi. Thus, KiwiChero was born. He likes using Grass Knot. Hehehe...

**Sweet, Hasty Dreams**

**Chapter 3**

**KiwiChero**

"Good morning Charti…" My fingers shifted though my matting chestnut bed head, my orange gaze upon the fluttering alarm clock.

"Mega…" Charti approached the middle of Howl and Starf, flapping his wings to make a loud buzz. Howl awoke with a start, the blanket that draped over his head falling off. Starf woke, indifferent, yawning and sending his greetings. I jumped off the bed, grabbing the blanket that once covered the vine monster. Making up my slightly messed up bed and folding the blanket, I hopped to the window. Parting the curtains, I gazed at the dark sky, the burning ball of light beginning to penetrate the East gate. It's almost sunrise…

"Sweetie, can you come down here for a minute?" My mother's voice faintly echoed from the floor below, my figure rushing to the vanity on the north wall of my room. Brushing my tangled hair to straight strands, I rushed out of the room and to the stairs. Skipping down the crescendo of planks, I reached the door at the end of the tunnel, stepping through the light at the other end.

"Yes, mom, what is it…?" My mother smiled, another person popping from behind my parental guardian.

"Oh, Cyan! Is that you? You've matured!" I inwardly laughed to myself as the blond woman with eyes framed by glasses wearing orange sweats captured my frame in an embrace.

"Bebe, I saw you two weeks ago…"

"Two weeks is too long love!" I pried the grown woman dressed in orange off my figure and turned to my mother.

"Why did you call me down…?" My mother motioned to the P.C. nerd to my side as I tilted my head in confusion.

"Cyan, I want you to take care of a pokemon for me." I opened my mouth to speak, but Bebe probably read my mind and put in. "I would have given it to a traveling trainer, but I felt you would do a better job of raising it." I made a hum of acknowledgement while Bebe placed a pokeball in my warm hand. I gazed at it for a few moments, tilting my head like a child.

"Go ahead; see what it is." Gripping the limp pokeball in my hand, I pushed the button on the capsule, the red and while ball cracking open and releasing what was inside in a lightning of white.

"Eevee! Vee vee!"

"Aw… It's an Eevee!" I looked down at the brown furred four legged fox, the little puffball sniffing the bottoms of my green pajama bottoms and cold feet. Scooping the rolling ball of fur, I looked into Eevee's wide, dark, innocent eyes, melting from the inside from awe.

"Aww… Is it a boy or girl…?"

"Girl."

"Do you have a nickname for her?"

"I don't know yet…" I tickled the tiny fox in my arms, the cat like creature giggling with delight.

"Anyway, will you do me a favor, sweetie?" I pried my eyes away from the adorable mass of fur. "Will you go to the berry patch in Floaroma and get us some berries? We're running low."

"Ok… I guess Bebe will help today then…"

"Yup, just leave it to me love!" I stared at the geeky girl before me who gave me thumbs up. Nodding, I retreated up the stairs with little Eevee rolling around in my arms.

* * *

"Eevee!"

"You want me to carry you again…?" I chuckled, scooping up the strolling fur ball into my arms from the dry dirt path. The civilization behind us rolled behind the lush trees and tiny mountains as I trudged on with little Eevee in my arms.

"Vee eev!"

"I'm not letting you down one more time…"

"Eevee!"

"…Ok… Maybe after we enter the forest…" Eevee wiggled with glee before sighing, limp in my arms. Aww… the poor thing is tired. Smiling, I cradled the tiny fox, kissing her on the head. I need to find her a nice name soon… The landscape of Eterna won't help me much… A small lake was far behind us and the forest started to appear over the horizon. Almost there…Suddenly, I stopped, sensing the familiarly of the situation. For some reason, I think something is going to run into me… Wait; are those footsteps behind me…? They sound rapid…

"Vee…?" Eevee wiggled out of my grip and onto the ground, looking at me with worry.

"Stop!" The faint command reached my ears, my figure turning. Widening my eyes, I felt a harsh strike and the scrapings of my elbow, my frame being thrown to the ground. Oh, redundancy… Why must you be so cruel…? Opening my winced eyes, I tilted my head, gazing at the trainer on my lap.

"Barry…?" The blonde boy looked up in surprise, leaping from my lap.

"Cyan! What are you doing here?" I smiled, rising to my feet.

"I'm doing an errand for my mom. It just happened to be in Floaroma Town…" Barry stood as well, staring at me with indifference.

"Oh…"

"Eevee?" I looked down with a smile, capturing the small evolution fox into my arms, a gape appearing on the orange-eyed boy.

"You have an Eevee?" Shrugging, I petted the wiggling creature to calm her down.

"I just got her this morning… She's quite a handful…" Eevee wiggled out of my hands once more, circling my legs hyperactively. Sighing, I shrugged meekly, a chuckle coming from Barry. "Anyway, why were in such a hurry…?" An expression of realization spread across the young trainer's face, his figure passing me a few steps before stopping.

"That's right! That Slowpoke stole my book!"

"…Slowpoke…" I blinked, ogling at the boy before me with astonishment.

"Uh…"

"…Knowing you, this would be considered a Barry moment and currently you're on a Barry quest…" A bashful laugh reached the boy's lips, his arm retreating to scratch the back of his head. "Why don't I help you…? It's my fault that you lost it in the first place…"

"That would really help!" Barry's grateful cry urged me to smile. "Okay, let's go find it!" Blinking in confusion, the boy sped off into the forest, my arm thrusting out.

"Wait… going off like that… will… scare it away…" Darn foolish uncertainty drowning out my voice…!

"Eev?" Looking down at the tiny fox, I sighed. I guess I'm going to do this myself…

"Okay, Eevee, we're looking for a pink, slow, stubby monster with dopey eyes called Slowpoke."

"Ee ee?"

"Got it? Okay, stick close to my and try to be as quiet as possible…" Eevee gave a chirp of acknowledgement, following my figure as I approached the forest. Hmm… Slowpokes aren't that tall so I should check the bushes… Scanning the bushes, I realized something. The bushes are too thick to look though…

"Eevee…"

"Vee?"

"Can you do me a favor and check the bushes?"

"Eevee!" I watched while the small fox frisked around the bushes to find signs of a stubby, pink dope, checking the bushes to the opposite side with my careful orange eyes. So much green… I wonder if it will be easier or harder to find it in this camouflage… Hmmm… It makes you think…

"Eevee!" I turned away from the bushes to see Eevee at my feet, motioning towards a shaking bush.

"Hmm? Did you find it?" Considering Slowpokes, they shouldn't get too far… especially on land… Approaching the bush, I parted the foliage, a look of confusion coming to my face before being replaced by a smile. "Silly Eevee, that's not a Slowpoke…"

"Vee?"

"It's a Burmy." The leaf covered bug stared at me, squeaking with confusion. "Sorry for bothering you. Why don't I give you a berry to make up for it?" Digging into my backpack, I pulled out a Pecha berry, the leaf covered bug squealing with delight. It stole the berry from my hand and escaped to the cover of thicker bushes. Waving my farewell, I turned to Eevee. "Let's keep looking." The small fox chirped and resumed her search for the stubby creature, a giggle reaching my lips.

"Cyan!" I think I found it!" Barry's voice reached my ears, my gaze turning to the boy who strayed from the forest path.

"Barry…?"

"Look!" The blonde boy held up a small furry creature, a panicked expression coming to my face.

"Barry… That's not a Slowpoke… That's a Bunary!" The boy looked at the rabbit in his hands with disbelief, the Bunary staring angrily at the blond. The brown rabbit assaulted the young trainer, my eyes growing wide. Should I help him or…?

"Slow…" Looking down, a pink stubby monster with dopey eyes stared back, a brown book gripped in his mouth. I stared at it curiously, kneeling down to its level. …So cute…

"Hello sweetie…"

"Slow…"

"…That's my friend's book in your mouth. Can we have it back?"

"Slow…"

"Vee…"

"Why don't I give you a berry in exchange for the book…?"

"Slow…" Digging into my backpack, I pulled out a prickly, purple fruit.

"I guess the only berries I have with me are Colbur… Sorry…"

"Poke…" The Slowpoke released the book with a thud, gnawing the prickly berry in my hand. I smiled at his cute method of eating while Eevee took the library book into her grasp. Letting the Slowpoke take the berry, I stood, facing away from the adorable dopey creature.

"Slow…" Looking down at the eating monster, I took an experimental step away from it. The Slowpoke responded by moving much closer to my curious figure, never breaking eye contact. "Slow…" …So cute!

"Do you want to come with me?" I kneeled to the dope's level. A slow nod was its response. Smiling, I gathered the rather chunky creature into my arms, cuddling the pink squishy monster lovingly. …So adorable!

"Mee!" I giggled at Eevee's muffled cry, guiding her towards the fallen Barry. He laid against the base of a tree, an exhausted look on his face that had many scrapes and cutes on it along with his arms.

"Poor Barry… I found the Slowpoke."

"Slow…"

"Mee!" Eevee approached the tired trainer as he took the book gratefully.

"Thanks Cyan, Eevee." I simply smiled, sitting next to Barry, letting the Slowpoke I had in my arms down on the grass to finish his meal. Peeling off my backpack, I shifted through the various objects to pull out a first aid kit.

"You should really start slowing down…"

"Yeah, but time is money." I lightly chuckled, a cotton ball and disinfectant in my hands. Taking his arm, I soaked the cotton ball with the alcoholic liquid, applying it to the first cut that reached my eye.

"Ow! That hurts!" Barry attempted to pull away, but my grip stayed firm.

"It's supposed to hurt, Barry. That's how disinfectants work, unless you want your cuts to be infected and have to get your whole arm amputated…"

"What? Cyan, why must you be so truthful…?"

"So the people around me can see the situation as I see it. Why do you ask…?"

"Nothing." I just shrugged it off and continued to clean Barry's wounds, slight jerks, recoils, and whimpers as a response from the blond. After cleaning the cuts on his arm, I pulled out a few bandages from the kit, peeling them open. Covering the cuts with the tan sticker like glazes, I leaned back admiring my work. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"What?" I shook my head, denying the source of my laughter before taking Barry's other arm. Thus, the slight jerks, recoils, and whimpers began once more as I held the cotton ball and disinfectant in my hands, scrubbing the cuts clean.

"So what does the library book contain…?" Barry glanced at the book resting on his lap before turning to my face.

"It has information about that legendary pokemon."

"Vee…" I turned away from the trainer to Eevee.

"Eevee, if you're hungry, look for some berries in my backpack." The little fox buried into my portable storage space, bringing out a Colbur berry and nibbling on it. With a disgusted wince, Eevee handed the fruit to Slowpoke, who gnawed on it numbly.

"Information about that legendary pokemon… hmmm…?" I pulled out a few band-aids from the kit, peeling the wrappers off. "If you don't mind, I would like to see it…"

"Sure, I wouldn't have the patience to read it anyway." I smiled, admiring the work I've done to Barry's arm, grabbing the disinfectant.

"I'm going to do your face now; close your eyes." The trainer obeyed my request, shutting his chaotic orange eyes. With the soaked cotton ball in my hand, I cleaned the cut on the boy's left cheek. The blond winced and began to pull away, but fought against it. His childish behavior brought a light smile to my face, my hands dropping the disinfectant and cotton ball, pulling out a bandage. Covering the cut with the white medical sticker, I admired my work. Or, at least, I tried to. Barry's face was just… beautiful… His cheeks were a soft cream color and his brows furrowed childishly. I knew he was adorable when I first met him, but…

"Can I open my eyes now?" I blinked, startled from his question.

"Oh… Yeah." Barry's eyes opened, his vivid orange gaze centering on my face.

"Do you want to see that book?" I nodded eagerly, the trainer handing me the library book. The cover was dark brown and hard, almost ancient… Opening the book, I flipped through the Table of Contents, the pages an aged yellow. Yes… defiantly this book probably has the information about that legendary pokemon. Scanning through the chapter topics, one caught my eye. "The Nightmare's Shadow." …Hmm… With the page number fresh in my mind, I flipped though the book to the chapter, a faded monochrome picture of a silhouette of a shadow. "_The nightmares were described to be caused by a dark presence that lingers in the Harbor Inn in Canalave City._" A dark presence… Suddenly, I felt something shift though my hair, the pigtails being picked at.

"…Barry, what are you doing?"

"Playing with your hair."

"…How long is your attention span?"

"A minute or thirty seconds."

"…" My eyes left the interesting piece of reference and to my backpack. Shifting through the items, I pulled out a red ball, squeezing it as a high pitch squeal came from the toy.

"Eevee!" Tossing the ball to the bored trainer, I watched Eevee bay at the boy's feet, eager to play. I smiled, watching the boy next to me throw Eevee the ball, who responded by catching it and throwing it back. That'll keep them busy for a while…

"Slow…" Looking over to the pink stubby monster, I blinked, stunned an overwhelmed by awe. The Slowpoke was on his back, wiggling his fat, stubby arms slowly. …So adorable! I have to catch him…! After I read this section… I returned my gaze to the book. "_People suffering under the nightmares described the force to be pitch black and remember seeing two florescent blue eyes piecing through their souls before being lulled into horrific nightmares. The number of effected people seems to grow on the night of the new moon, while the numbers reduce on the night of the full moon._" Hmm… Dark presence… pitch-black…

"Hey, Barry…?" The boy stopped in mid throw, a confused look plastered on his face.

"Yeah, what is it Cyan?"

"Have you ever considered the legendary pokemon a dark type…?"

"No. I think it's a ghost type."

"…From the information in the book, the force that lulls people into nightmares is described to be pitch black and is most active on the darkest of nights… the new moon…"

"But what does this have to do with dark pokemon?"

"Well… Ghost types prefer any night for that matter, but dark types tend to favor nights without the moon… The only dark pokemon that adores the moon is probably Umbreon…" Barry replied with silence, probably lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Cyan. What do you think about the idea that this legendary pokemon has an opposite?"

"It could be possible. There are opposites in the current known pokemon…"

"Because a friend of mine might have the pokemon's opposite." My gaze left the book, transfixed by the boy next to me. "Never mind, I'll tell you another time." I shrugged, closing the book and placing it on the boy's lap.

"What time is it…?" Shielding my eyes, I gazed at the sun way up above, the glowing sphere inching its way west. "We still have some ways until we reach Floaroma Town… We should get going…" Replacing the forgotten first aid kit into my backpack, I stood, Eevee stealing the read squeaky ball from Barry's grasp.

"Aww… Right now…?"

"Sorry, but like I said, I have to run an errand for my mom. She's expecting me tomorrow afternoon…" Strapping on my backpack, I turned to the trainer that stood alongside me. "But you can always see me at the Bakery…"

"I guess… Oh yeah, by the way, my Heracross and Roserade love your Poffin."

"More the reason to come and see me."

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled, taking a step away from my friend, only to fall to the ground, something firm clinging to my ankle. Oww…

"Slow…" The pink creature let of my leg, crawling to my side fast for a Slowpoke.

"Hello there…"

"Poke…"

"I guess you want to come with me…"

"Poke…" Standing up and dusting my customized red skirt, I picked up the chunky pokemon and turned to Barry. I tilt my head with confusion, my curious eyes locked on the boy. He hid his face from me, his cheeks flushed.

"Barry, is something wrong…?" The boy jumped, turning to me quickly.

"N-no! I'm fine." Barry scratched the back of his head bashfully while I just shrugged his actions away. "Hey aren't you going to capture him…?" I looked down at the agape creature in my arms before replying.

"I don't carry around pokeballs."

"I can give you one." I nodded happily, as Barry pulled out a pokeball from his messenger bag. "Catch!" The airborne capsule bounced on my head before rolling into my hand.

"Oww…" Barry laughed, a pout coming to my face as I enlarged the capsule. But I couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"Ok buddy, time to go into your new home…" The capsule opened and engulfed the pink creature in red light, closing quickly as the center blinked and shook for a few moments before becoming still. Tossing it into my backpack, I caught the leaping Eevee with my vacant arms, snuggling her before turning to Barry.

"Thanks Barry. Be seeing you…" I turned from the trainer with the bidding Eevee in my arms, waving.

"See ya Cyan!" I smiled back at the blond as Eevee and I returned to the main path, the boy's figure disappearing in the foliage.

"Eevee vee eev!"

"Yeah, he is a nice boy…"

"Vee vee…"

"I'm hungry too… I wonder what Colbur likes…" Eevee looked at me with confusion. "Slowpoke. That's his name now. Don't worry; I'll find you a perfect one, eventually." Eevee shrugged and snuggled deeper into my arms, hoping to catch a nap. Smiling, I kissed her on the head and gazed at the treetops. What a nice boy… and so innocent… His laughter is so light and intoxicating… and his eyes are so hypnotizing… But, hey, he's a beautiful person…

**Author's Note: **-is currently brainwashed by the Renaissance- Ugh... Make it stop... Too much thinking... Look forward for Chapter 4 because I have to cut MapleStory hours. Yippie... Guess what I'm gonna use that for. Take a gander.


	4. ColburIce

**Author's Note:** Hello fanbase! Ryu here, finally revived from the dead and posting a chapter to this story! It's only been like... three years... Yeah... Since my summer has been freed up, I decided to start making edits and additions to my stories. I hope to finish this story within the month since most of the chapters have been written and still need to be typed up. I hope those who have noticed while I was rebuilding this story I changed Damion's name to Barry back on the first chapter. Gotta help those search inquiries! Enough babble, enjoy Chapter 4!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. Did you know the sky was so very blue...? -transfixed- Anyways, I lost my Diamond version along with my uber Para-Flinch Togekiss. No fret tho! It's still alive in my heart. The Trick Room Pokemon on my double battle team include the slowest of the slow, Slowking! Taking the name from Colbur from this story and his signature sweeping move Ice Beam, I created the monstrosity that I gaze at with awe.

**Sweet, Hasty Dreams**

**Chapter 4**

**ColburIce**

"Buzz… Buzz…"

"Morning Charti…" The large alarm clock buzzed his good morning, zipping to the sleeping forms of Howl and Starf to continue his morning goal.

"Slow…" I smiled at the pink creature at the foot of my bed, turning the to the fur ball next to my pillow.

"Eevee, time to wake up sweetie…" the tiny fox opened her dark eyes with a flutter, yawning and stretching loudly. My smile grew, scratching the back of Eevee's ear as she purred cutely. So cute…

"Slow…" I turned my gaze to Colbur, who was on his back, wiggling his stubby legs slowly. …So adorable! I giggled, hopping out of my bed with Eevee baying at my feet.

"Morning Howl, Starf." The half asleep giants nodded in response, closing their eyes in hopes of stealing a few winks, but were started by Charti's buzz of doom. Giggling at their reaction, I approached the vanity, grabbing the brush that laid on the white surface. Eevee climbed to the counter, admiring and watching me brush and tame my bed head. Satisfied with my work, I dropped the brush and grabbed Eevee from the vanity desk, placing her on my head.

"We're going to go down for breakfast." I pulled at my red pajama bottoms, deciding against changing out of them and plucked Colbur from my bed.

"Slow…" I smiled down at the dope and push though the ajar bedroom door and into the hallway. Walking to the end of the hall, I skipped down the door at the bottom of the stairs, careful to not drop Colbur or Eevee. Opening the door at the bottom of the stairs, I hurried into the backroom.

"Morning Mom…"

"Morning sweetie."

"Yo Cyan." My gaze shifted to the blond sitting at the kitchen table, a confused look coming to my face.

"Mom… Why is Bebe here…?" My mother was over the burning stove, checking the oven here and there, alternating between the counter and storage spaces to kneed dough and gather needed tools and ingredients.

"Well, you know that summer is just around the corner, right?" I nodded, feeling Eevee grasp my hair for dear life as I set Colbur down. "Well, since summer means kids will be more free, I figured we sell ice cream this year." I smiled, placing Eevee on Colbur. My mother makes the most unique ice cream on the planet. Not only is it tasty, it's almost always fun to look at. But… Mom's ice cream requires Yache berries so that means…

"Bebe is here so I can go to the berry orchard near Snowpoint City…"

"Yup. Sorry honey. Usually you go get berries every two weeks, but…"

"It's ok, mom. I like harvesting berries…" I hopped to the bottom cabinets, pulling out five pokemon bowls.

"So Cyan. Did you think of a name for Eevee?"

"…Not yet."

"You're going to have to give her a name before she gets too attached to Eevee."

"Vee?"

"See?" I chuckled, placing the bowls on the counter.

"I'm aware of this mom… In the mean time, what are we going to have for breakfast?"

"I guess eggs."

"Eggs it is then."

* * *

"…It's going to be a long way to Snowpoint…"

"Mega…"

"Vee…" My fingers were grasping Charti's legs, the giant dragonfly suspending my small frame high above the mountain and tree tops. Eevee was hanging out in my backpack, popping her head in and out to peer at the setting. "Eev…" I chuckled to myself, the urge to pet the kitsune in my black burlap backpack emerging, but fought it off. Looking ahead, the image of civilization approaching on the horizon appeared, an excited expression coming to my face.

"There's Oreburgh Charti…"

"Yan…"

"Vee!" I felt Eevee shift around my backpack to catch a glimpse of the familiar city.

"Eevee, if you do that, you'll fall out of the bag…" Eevee immediately stopped moving, frightened of falling from such a great hight.

"Meg…"

"Getting tired Charti…?"

"Yan yan!" I sighed, feeling Chart beginning to tremble. Yanmegas weren't built to carry humans like Staraptors or Togekisses… But Charti insists on doing so…

"Start descending…" The giant dragonfly obeyed my command, our elevation beginning to drop gradually. The gates of Oreburgh City were rapidly approaching as the treetops began to pass my ankles. The entrance was just a few feet away as Charti began to shake. A little closer… When we were inches from the ground within the city, I let my grasp on the giant dragonfly's legs. The impact sent shockwaves up my legs, a throb starting to emerge at the soles of my feet. Looking up, I caught the exhausted dragonfly, digging though my backpack.

"Poor Charti…"

"Eevee…" The tiny fox in my backpack popped out and clung to my shoulder, handing me a red and white capsule. "…Get some rest for me."

"Mega…" The capsule consumed the tired buzzing alarm clock, the body of the loud insect disappearing from my arms. Handing Eevee the pokeball, who tossed it into the backpack, I stretched my arms. Time for the tedious hike to Snowpoint… I felt Eevee leap off my shoulder as I began to walk further into the dirt bound city. We're currently on the east side… We need to cross through the Cycling Road, Eternia City, and the Mt. Coronet passage… I don't like going into caves…

"Vee vee eevee."

"Oh, it's nothing… It's just that I wish Snowpoint was much closer…"

"Eevee…" I stopped, looking at the small fur ball.

"You know what? When we get to Snowpoint, let's eat some truffles and warm milk then take a nap in a warm blanket. What do you say…?"

"Ee!" Watching the tiny kitsune bay and circle my feet, I giggled a light laugh. It sounds so divine… I can't wait to get to Snowpoint now… Widening my eyes, I felt a harsh strike, brought to the ground by a medium weight. Ouch… Is it who I think it is…? Opening my winced eyes, I caught a glimpse of that familiar choppy blond hair.

"…Barry?" The boy that laid across my stomach looked up in surprise, capturing my gaze with those vivid orange eyes.

"Oh, Cyan!" I chuckled, pushing the boy off my stomach and standing upright.

"I shouldn't be surprised by now…" Barry gave me a sheepish look, standing as well.

"I was about to see you any- Hey, what's with the outfit?" I tilted my head with confusion. I was wearing a pair of lime green pants underneath my red skirt and a navy checkered hoodie over my long sleeve and vest, the collars poking out of the jacket.

"Oh… I have to run an errand in Snowpoint City…"

"What? That far away? But that could take-"

"days. Yes Barry, I'm aware. Why are you concern…?"

"My friends sent me to get you so you can help us with finding that legendary Pokémon…"

"…As much as I want to help you, I'm going to be really busy… What about after I do this errand?"

"That'll take too long! …What if I give you a ride to Snowpoint? That way, we'll all be happy!" I put a finger on my lip, watching Eevee look between Barry and me innocently. If I let him do this, I'll only burden him… but Eevee and I get one step closer to those truffles and milk… Not only that, I get to spend time with Barry…

"I guess it seems like a good idea…" I watched Barry jump with glee, holding back a chuckle. "At least I don't have to hike though that dreaded mountain…"

"Alright then, come on out Staraptor!" A pokeball flew out of Barry's hand, the capsule releasing its contents.

"Raptor!" The black and white bird chirped with pride, spreading his wings gracefully. But… there was a problem…

"Are you sure he can carry two people…?"

"Of course! We're done it loads of times! Right, Staraptor?" Barry's question was answered by a cry of acknowledgement.

"I guess we can if your Staraptor feels up to it…" I climbed onto the black and white raptor's back, feeling Eevee smuggle into my backpack.

"Okay, Staraptor, take flight!" The predator flapped his wings, taking to the sky. Peering down, I saw Barry jump and take hold of Staraptor's talons. "To Snowpoint!" the black and white raptor zipped off, my frame clinging to the powerful bird in surprise. How could Barry hold on at this speed? I peered down, catching a glimpse of the blond boy below, a smile on his face.

"…You're so crazy…"

"What? I couldn't hear you!" I giggled, feeling Eevee shift through my bag.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Seriously, you need to stop muttering! Shesh!" I just giggled and ignored the boy below, gazing at the great expanse that was the sky. Snowpoint suddenly doesn't feel far away anymore… Actually nothing feels far away anymore… Well except a few things of course. Truffles and milk, here we come…

* * *

The ground was covered with a blanket of white, my hands gripping the jacket that wrapped around my frame. Snow fell from the clouds, my eyes glued on the landscape below. Past the two cabins; there they are, next to the trees. That wasn't far…

"Cyan, are we there yet?" A brown structure colored the white landscape before disappearing behind us. Cabin number one…

"Almost Barry…"

"Do you actually know where it is in this snow?" Another brown structure colored the white landscape before disappearing behind us. Cabin number two…

"Yes… look for a cluster of trees…" Looking ahead, two trees stood together, bracing themselves for the cold.

"There they are!"

"…That's where the berry patch is…"

"You heard her, Staraptor!"

"Star!" The black and white bird fluttered to a stop and began to descend to the blanket of white. Barry let go of Staraptor's talons, falling to the ground below, and began to guide his friend to the ground. Not that Staraptor needed the help… The black and white predator touched the white landscape that was the ground with ease, ignoring his trainer in the process. I gave the raptor my thanks and hopped off, my canvas shoes already beginning to sink into the snow.

"Thanks for the ride Staraptor!" Barry held the predator's red and white he expressed his reply. "Take a good rest!" The boy with the choppy blond hair recalled his monochrome feathered bird, replacing the capsule onto his belt. I shivered, feeling Eevee shift around my backpack. Barry turned towards me, a confused expression on his face.

"Where are the berries…?" Eevee poked her head out before poking back into the warmth of the backpack.

"… They're probably buried underneath the snow… Yache berries grow taller if snow isn't plentiful. There must have been a lot of blizzards this year…" Looking out at the white landscape before me, I reached into my backpack, plucking Eevee out of the portable storage space. The tiny kitsune dropped into the powdery snow, a red berry stuffed in her jaws. Oh… I had an Occa berry in my backpack… Digging into my bag, I pulled out a pair of earmuffs and a pokeball. Placing the dark, fluffed earmuffs over my ears, I called out the contents of the capsule.

"Licky…"

"Starf, can you dig up the Yache berry plants? The snow buried them…" The taller pink monster nodded and dug his paws into the ground, throwing the dug up snow to the side.

"… Your Lickilicky knows Dig?" I turned to the blond next to me with a confused expression on my face. The boy now wore an orange jacket, fuzzy green earmuffs protecting the trainer's ears.

"… Dad taught it to him so we can get Yache berries buried under snow…" Barry turned his gaze to me, probably hoping for me to continue, but I didn't feel the need. I shivered, clutching my jacket closer. I hate the cold…

"Eevee…?"

"Don't wander too far, Occa…"

"Eevee eev…?"

"Yes, that's your name from now on…"

"Eev!" The newly named kitsune circled my feet happily with the red berry in her jaws.

"So, uh, what do we do now?" I turned to the orange eyed boy.

"Just wait…"

"What?"

"Unless you have a Pokémon that has claws and is willing to help Starf, we'll be here for a while…"

"Aww…" I shrugged and put on a smile.

"At least he's making some progress… the last time the snow was just a block of ice. It took two weeks to return home…"

"Ouch…" I just shrugged and stared at Starf. A rather large pile of snow was developing at the side as the ground began to come into view. Occa and I will be getting those truffles and milk soon… The win blew, carrying the frigid cold along with it, my arms clutching my jacket even closer. So cold…

"Hey, are you cold?" I turned to Barry with a nod, shivering a little.

"…I'm not used to being cold. I just have no internal heat like other people…" Barry stared at me curiously before approaching my shivering frame.

"Well, I don't want you to freeze to death… so I'll give you some of my warmth!" I stared at the boy with confusion prior to Barry's arms capturing my frame. By the time I knew it, I was already locked in an embrace, my face buried into orange fabric.

"Barry…?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you not really a touchy person…?"

"How could you tell?"

"… It's more obvious than you think…" I looked up to see the blond tilt his head bashfully, a line of pink tinting the apples of his cheeks.

"Well, at least you're warm." I rubbed my cheek against the orange fabric with a nod, the warmth heating my cold figure. He seemed to get warmer and warmer with each passing second though…

"I guess…" I clung to the boy's jacket, the comforting warmth lulling me into drowziness's grasp. I can take a nap like this…

"Hey, don't doze off on me!" I placed a playful pout on my face and looked up at the orange-eyed boy giving me a scalding expression.

"Aww…" And he was the greatest pillow ever…

"Lickilicky!" I turned away from the warmth of the kind trainer to the source of the playful cry. Starf was laying on the snow next to the grand pit, failing his limbs to make a snow angel. It looks more like a snow Lickilicky angel however…

"I guess Starf is done…" I pried myself from Barry's warm embrace, hopping down into the dug up pit. It was just a knee deep drop, but it was a drop nevertheless. Small bushes of large leaves were scattered in neat rows, blue berries with light spots clinging to the stems. I heard a thud, prompting me to turn to the boy who followed me into the pit.

"I'll help!" I gave a smile and kneeled before a fruit bearing plant, plucking the light blue, spotted berry from its stem. I picked the other two Yache berries and moved onto the next plant, the blue fruit tucked in my folded arms. My hands plucked the next three Yache berries, cradling them carefully.

"How many do you need anyway?" I turned back to the helping boy, peering at the vast amount of berries in his arms with amazement. That's like… twelve berries..

"Well… twenty or so, but-"

"Okay!" I up my hand up as if to stop the hasty boy, but my uncertainty forced it down to hang limply at my side. "We're done!" I just sighed, putting a smile on my face while I dumped the rest of the Yache berries into Barry's full arms.

"Hey!"

"Stop complaining… Here, put them in here." I peeled off my backpack, opening the flap. Barry dumped the fruit into the bag, my hands quickly closing it afterwards.

"Are you sure you can carry all of that?" I nodded, slinging the black burlap backpack across my back. It was slightly heavier than before, but it wasn't too heavy.

"It's getting kind of late… We should hurry to Snowpoint…"

"L-licki…" I turned to the shivering, pink monster above, meekly holding up the tongue monster's pokeball.

"Poor Starf… I forgot about him…" Recalling the freezing pink monster, I stuffed the pokeball into my pocket, proceeding to climb out of the pit.

"Hey, where did your Eevee go?" I turned back to the trainer who climbed out of the knee deep pit, a confused expression upon my face.

"What do you mean…?"

"Your Eevee isn't here!"

"All we have to do is follow the tracks…" I pointed down at the snow, many tiny footprints scattered around my feet, leading to the straight direction to the east.

"How did you…? How are you always so calm?"

"I don't know… We should go find her now…" I turned away from Barry, following the tracks closely. The sound of shuffling feet reached my ears, a force suddenly pulling my wrist forcing me into a stumbling jog.

"B-Barry…! What are you-"

"You walk to slow Cyan! I'm doing the both of us a favor!" I just sighed and gave up protesting against the headstrong boy. Following behind trudging through the snow with my stumbling jog, a blur of green reached my eyes.

"Hey, there she is!" Barry halted, causing me to run into the blond's back. Rubbing my pained head, I walked next to the hasty boy, murmuring my anguish through my heaves. Through half closed, mellow orange eyes, I gazed at the tiny kitsune looking at Barry and me innocently next to the grass, before a winter wood, and next to a frosty, ice blue rock.

"There you are Occa…" I paused to heave, closing my eyes, trying to take deep breaths. I'm so out of shape…

"Eevee?"

"Time to go…" Opening my shut eyes, I gazed at Eevee through my huffs.

"Ee?" The tiny kitsune glowed soft white, a gasp emitting from the boy to my side. Occa's stature grew in size; longer legs, larger torso, longer ears and tail, and fur shaped like a small hat appearing on her body. The glow faded, the new creature's fur the same shade as the icy rock next to her.

"Glace?" I smiled while Barry gasped, approaching the taller kitsune. Picking her up into my arms, I looked down at the confused Occa. Her fur is a little prickly and cold…

"That's enough adventure for today, right Occa?" The blue fox peered up at me with that absentminded expression before giving me a cheerful chirp. Oh… Her fur is starting to warm up… so warm…

"Aren't you happy?" I looked towards the questioning Barry with a smile.

"Of course, but Occa will always be Occa…"

"Glaceon!" Barry just shook his head.

"I'll never understand you…" I shrugged, dropping Occa into the snow, grabbing the blond's wrist.

"We found Occa, so let's go…"

"Glace glace!" Barry shuffled behind, Occa skipping before me.

"Now… Is Snowpoint north or east…?"

* * *

I hummed a pleasant note, Occa weaving in and out of my shuffling legs, a brown paper bag containing various goodies cradled in my arms.

"Occa… If you keep doing that, I'll trip…" The blue kitsune hopped out of my trudging legs, skipping at my side.

"Eon…" I smiled, gazing at the florescent lights of the corridor leading to our rented room in the Pokémon Center. I felt so light without my backpack. It was a lovely feeling… Stopping abruptly before a door, I produced a key from my pants pocket, jamming the sheet of metal into the lock, and turning. Pushing the door open, I watched Occa shuffle into the room before stepping in myself, closing the door behind me.

"Cyan, where did you go?" Staring at the boy, I placed the paper bag on the round table in the room, Occa finding a comfortable place on Barry's lap.

"Out…"

"I can see that… Did you get anything for me?" I dug into the brown bag, pulling out a green and black box, tossing it to the trainer. "…Men's Pocky?"

"It's bittersweet chocolate… Since I have a feeling that you're not telling me about this ADHD problem, I got you something that wouldn't make you bounce off the walls…" Barry gave a bashful laugh, opening the box of chocolate biscuits. I reached into the bag, bringing out a carton of milk along with a few Styrofoam cups and a smaller paper bag. Hopping to my backpack in the corner, I pulled out a Pokémon bowl and placed it onto the table.

"…How did you get here in the first place, Barry?"

"You left me here so I thought I would just stick around." I numbly nodded, pouring the milk into the bowl, savoring the warmth that radiated off it. I must thank Nurse Joy for warming it up for me before I leave… Occa leaped off Barry's lap, onto my shoulders, and onto the table, immediately lapping up the warm white substance. Opening my small paper bag, I pulled out a deep brown sphere, popping it into my mouth.

"Was that chocolate?" I stared at the orange eyed boy, freezing in my tacks. "No wonder you're so out of shape…"

"…S-shut up!" A blush of mortification spread across my cheeks, Barry's light laugh filling my ears. Plopping down next to him, I stuffed another chocolate truffle into my mouth in my anguish.

"You went out just for that?"

"… I-I have cravings…"

"And?"

"…You'll never understand; you're a guy." I pushed Barry back, the boy landing on the bed he was sitting on, laying my head on his chest, snuggling against his orange and white shirt.

"Hey, w-what are you doing?"

"… Stop wiggling around… You make a really comfy pillow…" At my request, the boy gave up wiggling from under me while I popped another truffle into my mouth. He was getting warmer again… It's a nice feeling… I then felt something shift through my hair.

"Are you playing with my hair… again…?"

"What? Your hair is really soft!" I smiled at his compliment, a spark of glee stirring in my heart.

"Glaceon!" Occa leaped onto my stomach, batting my hands away from the brown bag, stealing a round sweet. Petting the kitsune, I closed my eyes, keeping the silence close in my heart. Please don't let this moment end… His warmth and company are so comforting… Is this another way of saying I think I love you…?

**Author's Note:** -yawn- Still got to type up the chapters... I hope everyone is well! Look forward to Chapter 5 coming in the near future!


	5. AncientBBQ

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 5 for those still reading. Always remember, don't let go, things always get better in the end.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, and/or plot lines. This chapter, we go on a journey. It's about a Cradily. Cradilies are used very infrequently, but they are one of my favorite tanks. Just by the fact that it's one of the fossil Pokemon explains the ancient part, but the BBQ? I didn't have enough space for the name I wanted in the first place, so I resorted to the acryomn that is sometimes put after long string of acryomns. I wonder if Ancient should be an acryomn as well... A nearly clear issue ending near time? Well maybe...

**Sweet, Hasty Dreams**

**Chapter 5**

**AncientBBQ**

"Take this to mom right away, okay Charti?"

"Mega… Buzz…" I chuckled to myself, handing the large dragonfly a wrapped parcel carrying all the fresh berries. With the light package carried in his legs, the dragonfly took to the Snowpoint sky, zipping south with blinding speed.

"Do you think he'll get caught in a blizzard?" I turned back to the Pokemon Center entrance, gazing at the boy that just stepped out from the protection of the warmth.

"Charti's traveling over the mountainous range… The only thing he'll encounter is turbulence…"

"You really are observant, aren't you?" I shrugged in my defense on his approach. Staring up at the slightly taller male, I gave an innocent look. "So, this means we get to go straight to Canalave?"

"Nope. My mother would be worried sick if I didn't come home… and I kinda have to pick up a few books…"

"Then what's the point of letting Charti deliver the berries?"

"So Staraptor doesn't complain that I weigh five more pounds than I already do… and…" There was a shift in my backpack while Occa popped her head out, absentmindedly staring at Barry.

"…Glaceon!"

"…and that…" I bashfully rubbed the back of my head as Occa nipped my ear playfully.

"Well, about the weight thing, I would change the five to a seven after last night and," I gaped as Barry paused, "you should get in shape with that hitch hiker in your backpack."

"H-hey…!"

"Glace!" Barry chuckled and patted my beanie wrapped head while I puffed my cheeks in protest. "That was mean…"

"Sorry. It was too tempting. Ready to go?" I nodded, Barry pulling out a red and white capsule. He silently called out its contents, a smile warming my face.

"Morning Staraptor…"

"Star." I giggled, turning to Barry.

" I want to ride on Staraptor's talons this time…"

"Heck no! He'll rip your hands off!" I sighed and hopped on the black and white predator, petting his head.

"If you say so…" Talk about over protective…

"Okay, let's go Staraptor!"

"Raptor!" The neural colored bird fluttered into the air, the blond boy below grabbing hold of the bird of prey's talons. High into the clouds we raised until Snowpoint was just a white blue blur near the ocean and mountains. I shivered, the wind current that blew south ice cold. I just hope Charti makes it home safely… I just hope he doesn't freeze…

* * *

Staraptor hovered before the dark pavement in front of the berry plant stand, the crowd beginning to thin while the orange eyed trainer jumped off to touch the ground. The bird touched the ground, prompting me to hop off and give the raptor my thanks along with a pet.

"Wait outside, okay Barry?" The boy recalled his tired friend, staring at me blankly.

"Uh, sure?" I giggled and turned away from him reaching for the door and stepping inside. The Bakery was packed as always. I weaved through the candy and sugar byproducts isle, careful of the children running to and fro. Reaching the front counter, I sneaked behind the counter and peered at the blond attending to the customers.

"Hey Bebe." The orange jumpsuit clad woman jumped while handing a customer their bought products.

"Why, look who came home quickly! Your mom and I were surprised when Charti came home with all those berries, but to come home after two days?"

"…A friend helped me get to Snowpoint." Bebe gave me a devious stare, listing off a few prices to a customer.

"Is this friend your guy friend?" I stared at the nerdy blond with confusion.

"Guy friend…? Yes, he's a guy and he's my friend, but guy friend…?" I shook my head. "Anyway, where's my mom?"

"In the backroom hun." Bebe jabbed a thumb in the direction of the room that was our kitchen. "Ever since Charti came home, she's been panicking over the oven."

"…And when did Charti get home?"

"Three or four hours ago."

"Oh dear…" I aimlessly walked into the backroom, spying my mother frolic from one end of the room to the other with all kinds of berries and backing materials in her arms.

"I'm home mom."

"Oh, Cyan!" My mother turned to me with surprise, dumping the times in her arms onto the counter. "You've home…" I nodded numbly.

"Yup. Um… what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'd figure making you some treats to enjoy when you came back. I didn't get far…"

"I can see that…" I looked around the kitchen to see a few loves of Poffin on the table.

"How did you get the errand done so fast?"

"A friend took me to Snowpoint on his Staraptor… Speaking of friends, he wants to introduce me to his friends so I can help him with that Canalave mystery I'm always raving about…"

"Of course, sweetie. I love it when you travel around. You always bring back good stories." I nodded, turning from my mother, edging towards the door leading to the second story.

"Oh, wait, sweetie! Did you find a name for little Eevee?" There was a slight shift in my backpack while Occa pocked her head out, numbly staring at my mother.

"Glaceon?"

"Aw, she evolved!"

"I named her Occa…"

"Always putting irony in those names, huh?" I happily shrugged and hopped out of the doorway, turning the knob of the door leading to the stair case and stepping into the darkness. Hopping up the steps, I heard Occa whine softly.

"If you feel uncomfortable Occa, don't hesitate to hop out…" I heard a groan as I reached the top of the stairwell, the kitsune leaping out of the black burlap bag, making it slightly lighter. Passing a few doors, I kicked open the second on the left, stepping into the bright room. My bed was made up and neat, just as I left it. The curtains were parted, letting the bright neon light into my room. That was probably mom's work… Occa jumped onto the bed while dumping my backpack on the bed. I kicked off my canvas shoes and took off my navy checkered hoodie, rolling up the sleeve of my long sleeved shirt underneath. I kicked off the green pants that hid underneath my pinned skirt, folding them along with my hoodie and laid them on the feathery cot next to the snoozing Occa. Skipping to the book case blissfully, I hummed a pleasant note as I pulled out two books, aged and grey.

"Glaceon…"

"Almost done Occa…" Standing before my black burlap backpack, I opened the flap held by a buckle and pulled out the pair of black earmuffs. Tossing them on my bed, I refolded the extra clothes at the bottom and collected the lose berries along with the leftover bag of truffles. Putting the collected Pecha, Cheri, Colbur, and Coba berries along with the chocolate in one of the many pockets, I placed the two library books into the bag, thinking for a moment before hopping to my closet.

"Eon?"

"…Have you noticed that I wear the same thing everyday?"

"Glace."

"Well, I heard it's going to be warm this week… So…" I shifted through the hangers to pull out a cute white tank top speckled with multi colored polka dots. Occa meowed with awe as I pulled out another hanger holding a yellow shirt sleeved jacket. Stripping the hangers of the clothes, I folded them and stuffed them into my backpack. With a small silent motion of my head, the blue kitsune blissfully jumped into the black burlap bag. Closing the flap, I strapped on the bag, feeling Occa shift around, Giggling, I hopped out of my room, closing the door from behind me, and trudging down the hall to the stairwell. Gingerly stepping down the many steps, I reached the door, turning the knob and entering the light outside.

"Hey, Cyan." I turned to the blond at the front counter, bagging products and exchanging them for Pokedollars. "Your mom wants to see you before you leave."

"…Thanks Bebe." I walked numbly into the backroom, eyes fixed on my mother bagging loaves into a paper bag. "…Bebe said that you wanted to see me." My mother turned to me with a warm smile. I couldn't help but to notice that her apron was spotless like every other day. She was wearing a yellow flowery dress and headwrap today. It makes you wonder how much skill she has with handling food when she doesn't have a stain on her apron…

"I just wanted you to take some Poffin with you so you can treat your friends with a little treat." My mother stuffed one more loaf neatly into the paper bag before handing it to me lightly. The bag was half full, but considering the size of the paper space, it was probably twenty or so loaves. Twenty tiny loaves… Folding the flap of the bag close, I removed my backpack, lifting Occa gently out of the bag.

"Glaceon!"

"Sorry, Occa… I have to kick you out so I can fit this into the backpack…" Stuffing the neatly packed paper bag into my bag, I took Occa into my arms and strapped the heavier backpack on my back.

"Have fun, sweetie." I gave my mother a warm smile.

"Of course… Be seeing you, mom…" I skipped out of the backroom and slipped past the front counter without the occupied Bebe noticing. I don't need her squeals of awe holding me up. Barry's waiting… I cut through the same isle I came through, the children still there gasping in awe. Their tiny hands reached for Occa, whom, a Pokémon already acquainted with the humans' need to touch everything cute, was very annoyed by this and leaped to my head to get out of reach of the hands caressing her fur. The chorus of the children's whines filled my ears, a sigh passing through my lips. Reaching the end of the isle, I skipped to the door. I wonder where Barry is…

"Hey, Cyan! Where-" Thud. I was on the ground of the Bakery, supporting myself with my elbows while a medium weight above me rested on my lap and stomach. Speak of the devil…

"Glace…" Opening the eyes that were winced close, I saw the light blue kitsune clinging to dear life to the trainer on my lap's back.

"Barry, I'm right here…" The boy who ran me to the ground picked himself to his feet, offering a hand which was gratefully accepted.

"Sorry, Cyan." I was brought to my feet by the blond, frowning a little before shoving him out of the store.

"We shouldn't block traffic…" The two of us stood on the dark pavement of Hearthrome City, watching people file in and mill out of the small store.

"You were right about the business…"

"Yup… It can be troublesome sometimes…" I faced away from the two story building and looked at Barry, a blue furball clinging to his shoulders catching my eyes. "Hehe… come here, Occa." The light blue kitsune glanced at me with liquid onyx eyes and chirped with acknowledgement, leaping from the orange eyed trainer's shoulder into my arms.

"Ready to go?" I nodded silently while Barry took my hand. Wait… He's not going to…!

"W-wait, Barry…-" Too late. The hasty boy led us into a sprint, Occa limply clinging to the arm I wrapped around her body. Not this again…

* * *

"Cyan, you're really out of shape, are you?" I rested my hands on my knees, heaving and coughing in hopes of catching my breath. The blue kitsune that previously rested in my arms sat before my tired figure, tilting her head with curiosity.

"I would be in better shape if I wasn't spending most of my time at the bakery…"

"Glace…" Occa rubbed my bare legs with her cool, soft fur.

"Sorry…" Barry just shrugged and shifted through his messenger bag while I stood upright, putting a hand to my chest, feeling my breathing even. Occa took this chance to jump into my arms, a bark of cheerfulness coming from her fanged jaws. Sigh… I'm so tired… We're only on the outskirts of Hearthrome… I don't think I can make it if we run all the way there…

"Okay, hop on!" I blink wildly for a moment before focusing on Barry. He was mounted on his bike, waiting for a reply from me.

"…Um… Okay…" Occa jumped out of my arms and hopped onto the blond's shoulder as I set my small backpack onto the rack on the back of the bike. I sat what was available on the bike seat that also held the trainer holding the handle bars.

"Ready?" I nodded against the questioning boy's shirt, hesitantly wrapping my arms around his slim waist. He's so skinny… Does he ever eat…? A warm hue colored the cheeks on my face that was buried into the orange and white shirt Barry wore. He's just so…- Suddenly, there was a jeer that startled the pink hues from my cheeks and a rapid wind flowed through my hair. I lifted my face from the cool fabric of Barry's shirt and gazed at the passing scenery, awed by the blurs of greens, browns, and blues. Is this how it feels like to ride on a bike…? It's nice…

"What's with you and speed anyway?" Blinking out of my thoughts, I focused on the questioning boy that I held dear life to.

"What do you mean…?"

"Like, no offense, but why are you so slow?" I tilted my head with confusion, laying my cheek onto his back.

"I don't see a reason to take on life and zip through a little faster… I want to enjoy the moment, enjoy life…"

"Cyan…"

"Besides, haste makes waste…" The vibrations of Barry's laughter filled my ears and my relaxed face deepened into a smile. There are just so many ways he makes me smile… But… that really isn't my reason… It's just for time's sake and the purity of the moment. How else would I enjoy my first time on a bike? "How long do you think it'll take to arrive in Canalave City..?  
"Not too long." And not too long until this moment will end…

"What are your friends like…?" The blond pedaling the bike forward on the path looked back at me with a skeptical look that melted into one of realization.

"That's right… I never talked about them to you..."

"It's a good time to start…" The boy gazed at the smile upon my face before smiling as well, turning his gaze back forward to the path.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, their names are Lucas and Dawn." …A boy and a girl…? "I've known Lucas ever since we were kids. I met Dawn two years ago. She's old Professor Rowan's assistant."

"So Lucas is your childhood friend and Dawn is Professor Rowan's assistant?"

"Yup. Lucas is kinda strict and uptight, but he's an alright guy. Dawn is pretty cheerful and upbeat, but when she gets mad, she can get scary…" I felt shivers jolt down the blond's back at the thought, a smile reappearing on my plain face.

"Your friends seem really colorful…"

"You think so?" I nodded into the boy's shirt before yawning softly. I'm kinda tired… He really knows how to wear me out…

"Hey Cyan?" I responded with a tired hum, burying my face into Barry's striped shirt, closing my eyes.

"Glac…" I heard Occa's whine, feeling a warm body smuggle into my lap. Maybe I'll just take a little nap… The wind was still blasting through my hair and ears, but a blurred tone that sounded like Barry's voice reached my ears. He must be trying to talk to me… Too bad the world… is slipping away…

* * *

"Glace…"

"Slow…"

"Tan…"

"D-don't worry! She's just asleep!" I opened my eyes, snuggling against the fabric I clung to in my sleep.

"Glace!" I sat up with a yawn, feeling a tiny body curl into my lap. I looked up, light flittering down through the leaves of the tree above, a confused expression coming to my face.

"Where are we…?" I felt something chubby and heavy slowly crawl into my lap, a whine of protest coming form the previous occupant. Petting Occa and patting Colbur, I gently shoved them out of my lap.

"We're almost at Canalave City." Looking back at the speaker, I crossed my legs and faced the blond.

"But where exactly…?"

"Outside Jubilife City." I numbly nodded and yawned.

"How long did I sleep…?"

"Almost all the way past lunch." We started very early today so I must have slept rest of the morning… "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'll be fine… We should get going…" Standing, I gave the upright vine monster a pat, Colbur and Occa baying at my heels. "How did you get out anyways, Howl?"

"Occa did it." Barry stood next to me, placing three red and white capsules into my hand. "I managed to find your pokeballs so they could eat, but…" The blond looked uneasily at Howl who stared back with a sparkling glare. I giggled, patting Howl as Barry cringed in terror under the watchful eyes of the vine monster.

"Howl, stop that… You know as much as I do that I trust Barry with my life…"

"Growth…"

"You do?" I turned to the surprised blond with a nod.

"You might lead me over a cliff one day…"

"I already have! Ah!" Howl gave him the sparkling glare.

"I doubt you could do anything worse…"

"I can think of worse, but," Barry turned my frame to face Howl, cowering behind my shorter figure. "Please tell him to stop glaring at me!" I giggled, hopping to the base of the shady tree, taking my backpack that leaned against it.

"Okay Howl, we'd better hit the road…" Howl returned to the red and white capsule with a nod while I pulled out another capsule, turning to the light blue kitsune rubbing against my legs. "You too, Occa…"" Occa returned to the pokeball with a whine, the two capsules being tossed into my backpack.

"Ready to go?" I strapped on my black burlap backpack and picked up the aimless Colbur.

"Slow…"

"Ready…" Barry flashed me a grin and led the way out of the clearing and onto the path. The sun shone from above as I squeezed Colbur.

"Poke…" I rubbed my cheek against the velvety pink sin of Colbur affectionately. I love you…

"We're here!" I stared at the scenery before us, the shiny surface of the water glaring in my eyes. Glancing at the ferry port on the right, I hopped to the shore, dropping Colbur into the water.

"Slow…" The chubby pink monster's voice slowly was drowned out by the water as he sank into the large body of water. A moment passed and Colbur didn't come up.

"Do you think he can't swim and drowned?"

"Don't say such gruesome things…" The surface of the water was disturbed by surfacing bubbles as something emerged from the lake.

"Tentacruel…"

"Slow…" I giggled, gazing at Colbur's chubby form laid on an intimidating Tentacruel while Barry gave a pout and sigh.

"Talk about lazy…" The Tentacruel squirted a fierce stream of water in the blond's face, my cheerful form emitting laughter. A thick, wet tentacle wrapped around my waist as I was lifted onto Tentacruel's head next to Colbur. I landed with a small yelp and petting the chubby pink monster with his mouth agape. I head Barry growl and a flash of light appeared in the water.

"Float!"

"I bet I can beat you to the other shore!"

"Barry, what are you-"

"Tenta!" Suddenly, the large jellyfish we were on top of jeered and faced the opposite shore while the blond jumped into the water and clung to his water weasel.

"Go Floatzel!"

"Wait, Barry-" Tentacruel shot forward, jetting across the surface of the water as the orange weasel and his trainer shot forward themselves. I clung to the soft skin of the large jellyfish, mist spraying across my face as I turned to see Colbur just clung to Tentacruel numbly with his mouth open.

"But Barry… I can't swim…" My grip slowly weakened and my hands let go of the soft tissue of the large jellyfish, my body plunging into the water. I was sinking… I closed my eyes and was enveloped in a blanket of black.

* * *

I shivered while I clung to Barry's back as we neared the Pokémon Center, dripping wet.

"Sorry Cyan."

"Slow…" That was the fifth time they've apologized…

"It's okay guys… I've forgiven you, but I just want to get warm…" I buried my face into the blond's drying clothes. Colbur clung to my back absentmindedly, his little claws digging into the shoulder straps of my backpack.

"Barry, I can walk you know…"

"You sure?" I nodded, pulling away from the male to stand on my legs. We continued to walk until we entered the Pokémon Center. A sigh of relief reached my lips. Colbur climbing onto my head slowly. I giggled weakly, plucking him off my head and placing him in my arms, savoring the warmth that radiated from the chubby monster and the bright, florescent lit building. I looked to my side to find my traveling companion abandon me for the front counter.

Smiling to myself, I hopped to the lobby, collapsing onto the nearest sofa. Looking out one of the many windows, I gazed at the dark blue painted sky. The sun had already set over the horizon, plaguing the sky with early evening.

"Slow…" I gave Colbur a squeeze, closing my eyes in thought. Barry's friends seem so nice… I wonder if they want to be my friends… Where is Barry anyways?

"Here, sleepy head!" An unidentified flying object draped around my head, my hands removing the rough… towel from my face. Speak of the devil…

"Thank you…" I rolled up my sleeves and dried off the damp appendages, draping the white towel upon my head, drying my still wet hair. Colbur was left on my lap, mouth agape as usual; mindlessly staring off into space. Ah… Finally, some warmth…

"There he is!" I blinked my hands freezing while I rubbed my hair dry, eyes driving towards the blond who stood behind the sofa. A blue haired girl approached him with a playful smile, a black haired boy lagging behind. "Where were you? We thought you got lost!" Barry sheepishly scratched the back of his head and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Blame Cyan!"

"What did I do…?" By this time, the boy caught up and stood next to the girl.

"Oh! You must be that girl Barry was talking about. Am I right?" I nodded towards the girl numbly, removing the towel and removing Colbur from my lap. The chubby monster mindlessly muttered and began to climb to the top of the sofa. This must be Dawn… She sure is cheerful… A little ditzy, but I can tell she has a bright spirit.

"Wait a minute… Aren't you that girl that works at that Bakery in Herathrome?" I turned towards the boy, examining the curious expression on his face. This must be Lucas… he sure looks… strict… It looks to be more the type of strictness to keep others safe and minimize danger… One that follows the rules…

"Yes, now that I mention it, you look familiar… Did you buy a plant three weeks ago or so…?"

"Yeah, you asked if your Tangrowth helped me or not." I smiled, nodding cheerfully.

"Oh my gosh, she's just so cute!" Dawn wrapped her arms around my frame, leaping over the sofa to encase me in her vice grip.

"Slow…" Colbur reached the peak of the sofa and was now climbing Dawn's back.

"What is he doing?"

"Oh, he likes clinging to me… He's probably trying to leech off my head." By this time Colbur was on Dawn's head. The chubby monster then crawled onto my head as Dawn pulled away.

"Hmm? Uh, if you don't mind me asking, but why are you wet?" I gave the blue haired girl a confused look before setting my eyes on Barry.

"Oh… Ask Barry."

"Barry, what did you do?"

"Blame that evil pink blob!"

"He's no evil… Don't say such things…"

"I odn't he's evil." Lucas reached out his head to pet Colbur's head. Chomp. Lucas' hand was gripped by Colbur's teeth. "On second thought, I take that back."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Greatly." I poked Colbur's side, prompting him to realease the black haired boy's hand. It was slightly red with a few bite marks, but nothing too serious.

"You have to stop doing that…" I yawned while removing Colbur form my head.

"You're tired already? You slept most of the trip!"

"But I've never travel that much in one day…" I squeezed the chubby pink creature in my arms while I hopped off the sofa, taking the strap of my backpack.

"Come on, you can bunk with me!" Dawn jogged around the sofa and pushed me in the direction of the Pokemon Center's rooms.

"Wait…" I looked back with hesitation before sighing and letting the girl push me along.

* * *

"I'm so hungry…" I stood before the darkened window in the room Dawn and I shared, pulling at my green pajama bottoms. My clothes were drying on the chair Colbur was lounging in.

"Didn't you eat?" I shook my head while I approached my backpack.

"Slow…" I opened the bag and shifted through the damp items, pulling out a berry and a wrapped loaf of Poffin. Stuffing the berry that shared the chubby pink monster's name into the said pokemon's mouth, I unwrapped the Poffin and took a bite. Hmm… Very sweet… Cornn and Pecha berries…

"Is that from your bakery?" I gave Dawn a nod and shifted through my backpack, pulling out another wrapped loaf of Poffin. Tossing it to the blue haired girl, a flash emitted from my burlap backpack as the hyperactive blue kitsune poked her head out.

"Glaceon…" Occa bounced out of the bag and bayed at my feet while I approached the twin sized bed Dawn wasn't occupying.

"Hey, this is pretty good!" I took a bite of my own Poffin as I hopped onto my bed with Occa leaping onto my lap. The blue kitsune stole a bite of my Poffin, but I didn't complain.

"Um, Cyan? Was it?" I nodded, petting Occa in hopes of calming her down.

"We didn't really have introductions, but Barry told me all about your guys…"

"Hehe, sorry about that!"

"It's okay… I don't mind…" I looked back towards Colbur who was now on the floor, crawling his way towards me. He's pretty fast for a Slowpoke…

"Cyan, how did you meet Barry?" I turned back to Down with a confused expression on my face.

"Why do you ask?"

"Barry never told us how you two met."

"Oh… He ran into me on a mountain path and knocked uf off…"

"What?"

"But we ran into each other at the bakery the next day, so it's okay…" I smiled warmly to myself as memories containing the blond's antics flowed through my mind. He's just so irreplaceable… I heard Dawn laugh devilishly, a confused expression washing over my face once more. "What's wrong…?"

"Oh nothing… I'm just going to have a lot of fun these next few days…"

"Oh… So will I… I'm glad we feel the same way…" I laid on the bed, stuffing as much Poffin into my mouth before handing it to the blue kitsune in my arms. Colbur finally reached the foot of the bed, climbing up the yellow sheets. "Because, one way or another… I've never really had close friends…" And never someone to love until now…

**Author's Note:** The action begins! An adventure appears before our heroine and she gladly grips the reins. It looks like she's whipping Barry too at the same time... Anyways, look forward to Chapter 6 everyone!


	6. NinjaTea

**Author's Note:** Whew! This took some time to type up, but it's finally done. Did you know that STRAIGHTENER now rules my world along with Base Ball Bear and Ellegarden? Absolutely amazing. Listen to them if you're interested, their music kept me going while I typed this! Enjoy Chapter 6 everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, or plot lines. This time, this chapter title comes from my faithful favorite starter in Hoenn. Ruby and Sapphire was my real first Pokemon game since Crystal was very early in my life and I couldn't remember consciously knowing anything about Pokemon. I started with the adorable Torchick and had myself a Blaziken. In memory of those wonderful times, I added a Blaziken to my team. With awesome ninja like skills and equally awesome tea handling skills, NinjaTea was born when I sat in my chair staring at Fuze Tea.

**Sweet, Hasty Dreams**

**Chapter 6**

**NinjaTea**

"Cyan? Wake up." My orange orbs opened at the rising tones of the blue haired girl that shared the room with me. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut, hiding under the covers due to the sudden brightness of the room.

"It's too bright… What time is it…?"

"It's around seven. Wake up sleepy head!" I groaned in protest before yelping in surprise when something started jumping on my stomach.

"Glace glace!"

"Occa! Stop… You're hurting me…!" I felt my hand being encased by jaws gently, the creature pulling me out of the bed sharply, my tired form falling upon it along with the covers and the light blue kitsune that was using my stomach as a trampoline. I silently poked my head out of the great mass of the former occupants of my bed, staring into my pink, plump dope's absentminded eyes.

"Slow…"

"Good morning to you too Colbur…" I sighed, removing my hand from the chunky creature's jaws. Occa crawled out from the depths of the sheets that collapsed on top of my tired frame, stopping short of my face to lick my face to lick my cheek in hopes of waking me up. I reluctantly pulled myself from the great mass and tiredly grabbed my backpack, strolling into the bathroom. Five minutes later, I came out carrying my pajamas in my rainbow polka dotted white tank top and red skirt, yawning a bit as the girl that shared the room with me stared at me with eyes wide in awe.

"It only takes you five minutes to get ready?" Dawn was awed, my hands occupied with folding my pajamas and placing them in my backpack.

"…Who said I was ready? I still need to brush my hair…" I pulled a brush out of the side pocket and located the mirror by the window. With fast strokes, I calmed my chestnut brown hair, Occa leaping onto my shoulder with two hair ties clasped between her jaws. I took them into my grasp and hastily capturing my hair into two low pigtails. Satisfied with my hair, I tossed my red beanie onto my head, the blue kitsune leaping off my shoulders onto the destroyed bed. I dug into my backpack, taking the yellow short sleeved jacket from the depths and zipping it halfway up. I approached the feathery mattress, taking the fallen covers and remaking the cleanliness of the bed. Looking at Dawn's bed, I saw it was still cluttered, so I made her bed up as well.

"Oh Cyan, I can make up my bed myself!" I smiled towards the complaining girl that was fixing her hair.

"It's something less to worry about. I do it all the time so… get used to it I guess…" I flashed her a smile, coaxing one to come onto her face. I picked up the pink mass gathered at my bare feet, locating my backpack in the seat at the table. Placing Colbur on the table, I fished Howl's pokeball from the depths along with my gray canvas flats. The light blue kitsune perched herself on my shoulder as I slipped my flats on, stomping to adjust and make them feel comfortable.

"Almost ready Dawn…?"

"Almost!" She was fixing her hat on her head while jumping into her pink boots. "Okay, ready~" I giggled, plucking the patient pink mass on the table and placing him into my arms. Dawn led us out of the room and locked the door behind us in one single motion. Occa grew bored of her resting spot on my shoulders and leap into Dawn's arms. The blue haired girl chirped with her hums of awe while I chuckled at her behavior. Colbur just stared straight ahead with mouth agape. We soon reached the end of the hall and entered the lobby of the Center, giving small waves at the nurse at the front counter. Is that a lonely existence… or a meaningful one?

Dawn and I reached the cafeteria, my mouth slowly dropping in awe. So many species of Pokémon… in one place…

"Dawn! Cyan! Over here!" I heard the light, energetic voice of Barry, snapping my thoughts into two with the flutter of my heart. I spied him and Lucas in the near corner of the empty cafeteria, their Pokémon enjoying their breakfast. Oh wow… I never knew you could have such a variety of Pokémon… The girl beside me cuddling my blue kitsune and I approached the booth, Dawn collapsing next to Lucas as I gently seated myself next to Barry. I smiled at Barry, his face reddening, who turned away hastily, leaving me with a confused expression. I leaned closer, trying to look at his face to see what's wrong, but he turned back with an embarrassed laugh. Tilting my head and blinking, my confused expression melting back into a smile. What a strange boy…

"Morning everyone…"

"Slow…"

"Morning Cyan."

"No greeting for Colbur?"

"He'll probably bite my hand off."

"He won't do that… would he?" I stared down at the pink mass in my arms, slowly looking up with confusion.

"Poke…?" I blushed and squeezed him tighter.

"…so cute…" I felt the stares of skepticism prodding my figure before Dawn chirped up.

"Barry, I can't believe you knocked Cyan off a cliff!"

"Sounds like something Barry would do…"

"H-hey! I was in a hurry, okay? And…-"

"I don't mind…"

"I know you don't Cyan, but-"

"How heartless of you Barry!"

"You didn't get hurt by his recklessness did you Cyan?"

"What do you mean by reckless Lucas?"

"Well, as long as Barry's okay, I'm okay…" I smiled innocently and squeezed Colbur tighter before Dawn exploded and leap over the table to capture me in her embrace.

"She's so CUTE~" I laughed lightly, the light blue kitsune on Dawn's shoulders leaping onto Barry's head, snickering a little. The blond boy groaned, Dawn pulling away and seating herself, and Lucas smiled at Dawn's behavior. I turned to the boy next to me and smiled sweetly, forcing him to chuckle and turn his frown upside down.

"Come here Occa…" The said kitsune hopped onto my head as I left Colbur with Howl's pokeball in his mouth on the floor, mewing softly. "You hungry sweetie…?"

"Oh gosh, I forgot how hungry I was…" Dawn clutched her stomach in her realization.

"Yeah…"

"… It's breakfast?" I giggled at Barry's reaction. This is going to be a long day…

* * *

"Slow…"

"… You ready to go out to sea Colbur?" The light pink creature on my head nodded slowly.

"So, any new information about that legendary Pokémon?"

"The books I brought with me has some information… I don't know if it's new or not…"

"What about that book I let you read the other day?"

"It repeated some information… It kind of supported my theories too…"

"Well, what are we gonna do then?"

I placed the mass on my head in the water before me, watching him sink and sink. I waited a moment. Another passed. There was a rupture in the surface.

"Finneon~" "Fin…" "Neon..?" "Cruel." I laughed numbly, Colbur rested upon a wild Tentacruel's head, surrounded by curious Finneon. I quickly hopped onto the water octopus, the neon light fish squealing with delight.

"… Have you guys considered the Pokémon's habitat an island?"

"Huh? Why do you say that Cyan?"

"…If it can't be found in town, it must be somewhere nearby…"

"That's right… Canalave is surrounded by many unnamed islands…"

"… I think I'm going to Iron Island today…"

"Cyan! That's a bit dangerous."

"Barry's right Cyan."

"I don't care. Hehe…"

The rushing sea breeze and mist blasted my face, stringing my pigtails behind me, suspended in the air. The pink mass that was previously next to me wormed his way into my lap. I just shrugged my shoulders and pet the creature in my lap. I wonder what I'll find… I've never been to anywhere outside the cities and berry patches. I only did it to save money and time. I enjoy being home anyways. The wind blasted harder, causing me to cling to my red beanie to prevent it from being lost in the sea. I wonder how this poisonous octopus can swim so fast… Are the Finneon following?

I looked to the sides, gazing at the neon light fish jumping in and out of the water joyfully. Giggling softly, I petted the Tentacruel I was seated upon, a hum of gratitude vibrating from the blue octopus. I gazed once more at the fish following as they played, a confused though coming to my mind. …Weren't there three, not two Finneon? I looked back and tried to locate the missing Finneon. I found it at an increasing distance away, inching towards a ripple in the water. What is-?

"Poke."

"Colbur?"

"Poke." The monster collected in my lap wiggled his tail in my face, pointed towards an island steadily approaching. I smiled and squeezed Colbur. We're almost there…

"So what are we gonna do when you're over there?"

"We've all already have been over there…"

"You can look at the books I brought. Or go to the library… I can give you guys access to books relating to Canalave history…"

"But that sounds boring… Can't I go instead of you Cyan?"

"I know what I'm looking for Barry… At least, I have an idea…"

I stepped off the octopus with the pink critter in my arms, the Finneon squealing their farewells before sinking into the deep. Giving the Tentacruel a Pecha berry and a grateful pat, he sunk into the deep, following the Finneon, until the ripples in the water became still. I looked back towards the cave entrance upon a steep stairwell.

"Hmm… It's going to be dark in there, is it…?"

"Slow…"

"Oh well…" I began my climb up the stairs, much different than the climb in my home, shrouded in light rather than dim shadows of the hall. I wonder how Starf and Charti are doing… I left them home so they could help mom, but… I miss them.

"Poke…" I hummed with confusion, brought out the world of my thoughts, looking into the mouth of the cave into the bulk of the island. I took a little breath in, and then stepped into the dimming light of the cave. I looked up and spied the limestone reaching down from the ceiling. I wonder how vicious the wild Pokémon population is… I heard a loud screech before me, startling me into a stop. A blue bat hovered before me, mouth agape, glaring with angry beady eyes.

"Colbur… Use Psychic." The chunky creature in my arms stared up at the Golbat, a periwinkle glow emitting from his dopey eyes and the bat before us. He struggled in his pain, flying off as soon as Colbur released him from his mental grip.

"…Poke." I giggled, continuing to walk deeper along the path. Squeezing the critter with in my grasp, I gazed ahead, find two dark mouths opening in the near distance. Hmm… a fork…

"Colbur, choose a path…" I stood at the fork, the pink chunk pointing left with his tail. "Left it is then…" Following the advice from my companion, I entered the gaping mouth on the left, the shadows dimming and the light disappearing. Oh wow… It's starting to get darker… I hummed a light, cheerful tune, carefully picking my way through the cave. If there's a clearing at the end, we can examine the states of the wild Pokémon… If they were affected too, then there has to be some evidence of that mysterious Pokémon's presence… A sound reached my ears, slicing my humming, my voice quiet and my ears tentative. Was that a wild Pokémon…?

Rapid taps upon the ground rang into my ears, echoing louder and louder, closer and closer. I faced the direction of the footsteps, squeezing Colbur tighter. Maybe Dawn and Barry were right… This was dangerous…

"Slow…?" Thud. I groaned in pain, clutching my head as I sat upon something warm, leaning my hips to the side and resting on my left leg. Déjà vu… A light appeared from behind, an Infernape holding a torch, my gaze landing on the boy that ran into me.

"Barry …?" I blushed slightly, realizing how close our faces were, even when his eyes were closed. I pulled away softly, his enchanting orange orbs opening.

"Err… Hi Cyan!"

"Barry … What are you doing here?"

"…What do you mean?" He bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you follow me?"

"Follow? No, I did-"

"Then, why are you here…?" Barry looked away from my face.

"…I was worried… I didn't want you to get hurt…" I tilted my head in my confusion.

"…You didn't have to be worried. You could have with me if you told me…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." The smile on my face urged Barry to smile as well. After a moment, he broke the silence.

"Can you get off? I think my leg is falling asleep." I got off, hiding my disappointment. I felt so safe in his lap… and it was comfortable too…

"Fernape." I stared at Barry's fire ape as the trainer stood. He gave me a nod, my head tilting in my confusion. Yes…? Yes to what…?

"Poke…" I looked down and saw Colbur pulling at the canvas of my shoes. Picking him up, my smile deepened, my gaze wandering to the blond trainer's face.

"It's really dark, how can you see down here?"

"I take it slow and I'm used to Mount Coronet's darkness…"

"Hmm… My Infernape needs help providing light…"

"Oh, I have one that can help…" Barry looked at me with bafflement, my right hand reaching into the pocket of my yellow short sleeve jacket, pulling out a red and white capsule. Releasing its contents in a flash of light, I smiled up at the blue green vine monster.

"Tangrowth!"

"Oh no!" Barry hid behind me.

"Howl, can you use Flash to help Infernape light the path?"

"Tan!" Howl threw his arms into the air, a light emitting form his eyes and body.

"… Are you kidding me?"

"Tangrowth!" Howl shot Barry that sparkly glare, prompting the boy to hide once more behind my small frame.

"Howl… Stop fooling around and let's go…" The vine monster groaned before following Barry's fire ape into the depths of the darkness. Turning around, I took the blond's hand and smiled. "You ready…?" He looked at me with bewildered eyes that softened and closed with delight. He led us to follow the duo before us, a light blush coloring my cheeks. I'm glad it's dark… I felt the forgotten pink mass in my arms squirm a little, clinging to my shoulder to begin the ascent to my beanie wrapped noggin. The arm that supported him was free, the hand being stuffed into my jacket pocket. Sigh… I wish this moment would never end… The path began to become steep, the rocky ground becoming smoother. Pathways carved from eons of toiling… It's a bit overwhelming when you attempt to wrap your fingers and thoughts around it… The shadows began to fade into the dimming light. The moment is almost over… I can see the mouth of the end of the darkened path… And yet… he's still holding my hand… It's so warm…

I felt Colbur rest on my head, his jaw dropping on my red beanie. Hehe… it's adorable… The shadows were turning into light, Infernape and Howl releasing their grips on the light that lit our path. The exit was inching closer… and closer… Howl and Infernape stepped into the light, and we followed. The moment… is over…

I closed my eyes, shielding them meekly with my free hand. After a moment, I felt Barry release my hand, his warmth escaping my grasp. When my eyes adjusted, I removed my meek hand and looked curiously at the boy next to me. His face was turned away from me, looking at the right hand wall. What's so interesting about over there…?

"Barry, is there something odd about that wall over there…?" He looked back at me with surprise as I grabbed the creature on my head and placed him in my arms.

"N-no…! I just… zoned out…" I tilted my head to the side.

"Okay then…" I approached the awaiting Howl. "Howl, can you take an estimate of the nutrients in the soil?" The vine monster nodded, the male trainer looking at me with confusion.

"Why do that Cyan?" Howl planted his roots.

"The amount of resources determines the amount of activity of Pokémon here…" Howl looked jollier than he usually did. "…Howl…"

"Growth…" The creature withdrew his roots with disappointment.

"There must be a lack of activity here… since there's a good amount of nutrients. I wonder what's causing it…"

"Maybe it's the legendary Pokémon."

"Or because of it… Can't say for sure…" There was a sudden bang, the walls of the cave shaking in all directions. I yelped in surprise, squeezing Colbur tighter, Howl wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"What was that?" I heard Barry's question as the earth beneath us shook violently. Colbur buried his head into the crook of my neck, my figure held close by my devoted vine monster. Another crash. The world shook. Barry and his Infernape clung to each other, having a far easier time faring the quake. When will it end…? One more crash and the wall fell down… The light rushed into the cavern, the darkness dissipating and giving into the light. The dust and dirt from the fall of the cavern wall caused me to cough, my arms shifting the mass in my grasp so I could cover my mouth with my hand. The dust cleared and settled within moments and the earth was still. Only then did I dare to venture from Howl's protective grasp.

"Barry… Are you okay?" I approached the boy releasing his grip on his firm fire ape.

"Yeah… I'm fine… but what caused that earthquake?" I looked back to the debris, rocks and dust lying before the beautiful scenery of the ocean bathed in light. What could have-? Suddenly something caught my eye.

"There's something in the rubble…!" I ran to the debris, past Infernape, past Howl, and placed Colbur on the ground as I kneeled before a hole in the rubble, different colored stone, grey and bold, feeling the trembling of plates. "Barry… I think it's a rock Pokémon… We have to help him…!"

"Do we have to…?" I gave him a deep frown. "O-Okay okay, let's help Infernape…"

"Fer." The flaming monkey followed Howl and Barry to the rubble, helping them move the rocks. I stepped back, aware of my lack of physical strength, picking up Colbur and squeezing him tight.

"Colbur, do you want to help?"

"Slow…" The pink creature began to move rocks aside with his psychic abilities. The rocks began to clear and the figure within the debris became more visible… but there's so many… I wish I could help… I watched Barry help his Infernape with a large rock, strain gritting on his face. Howl didn't mind much, or had any trouble for that matter. How's the heavy lifter in our little family along with Starf. Without them, I wouldn't have a bed in my room or that table in our kitchen. Colbur has begun to help lifting, but I have to carry him around due to his slowness. There's nothing I can do other than that.

"Cyan, I think it's a Rhyhorn…" Barry's voice rang in my head. I looked to the slightly uncovered bed of rocks, the face of the trembling creature shown. I placed Colbur on my head and pulled out a potion as I walked towards the identified rock Pokémon, standing next to Barry. Kneeling, I placed my hand on its cheek plate, feeling the trembling and squirms, spraying on the potion on its wounds. Its eyes remained closed and continued to tremble. I worriedly frowned, reaching my hand to its forehead.

"That's strange… It's not even sick… I sprayed on the potion… but it won't stop trembling…"

"Slow?"

"What do you mean?" Barry knelt next to me and examined it, my hand withdrawing to wrap around my side. It won't open its eyes… and it won't stop trembling… Like its asleep… in a nightmare of some sort… Wait…! This is…!

"Barry…!" The boy looked at me wildly for I stood up suddenly.

"Wha-?"

"Why do you think it won't open its eyes? Why do you think its trembling?"

"Because it's hurt and afraid?"

"Because it's experiencing a nightmare…" Barry stared at me before exploding.

"WHAAAAAT?" His disbelief echoed through the cavern. "You mean this is what you've been looking for?" I shook my head as the blond towered over me.

"What I had in mind was to see if the activity of Pokémon was affected… not if they were…" I just shook my head and buried my face into my hands. "This is just horrible…" Barry became silent before I heard a ruffling of cloth.

"We need to get it to Dawn." I looked up in confusion, catching the red and white capsule hastily tossed to me in surprise.

"Why?"

"She can cure it." I tilted my head, wondering what he meant by that, but soon forgot and focused on the Rhyhorn. Enlarging the capsule, I tossed it gently onto the rock Pokémon, the creature being enveloped in a red glow. Eventually, the capsule consumed the mass, the rocks that were upon it falling with a great sound, the capsule returning to my hands.

"We need to get back fast." I took out Howl's pokeball and recalled him, still looking at the boy with bafflement. "Here, you take Staraptor. I'll take Floatzel." I barely caught the second pokeball Barry had tossed to me today, fumbling with the spheres in my hands. Stuffing Howl and Rhyhorn's pokeballs in my backpack, I called out the black and white bird, pocketing his portable home.

"Star!"

"Staraptor, take Cyan to the Pokémon Center." The bird nodded, letting me mount myself on his back. "Cyan, wait for me there." I turned toward the blond and smiled.

"I will." With a cry, Staraptor took to the air, shooting out of the newly opened exit, my hands placing the nearly forgotten Colbur in my arms.

"Slow…"

"Hehe… sorry Colbur."

"Poke." He clung to me for support, my gaze falling upon the rushing water below. I hope we get there soon…

* * *

Staraptor watched me as I paced, Colbur on the ground next to him. Occa paced along with me worriedly, mewing her concern as she looked up at me. Howl stood next to the sleeping Rhyhorn, reassessing his wounds.

"Cyan!" I turned to see Barry running towards me with Dawn, Lucas, and a blond haired woman dressed in black tailing behind.

"Barry!" Dawn heaved, stopping when she reached me with Lucas and the woman slowing behind her. "Stop being so hasty!"

"But Dawn!" I pouted, Barry coming to my side.

"Shuca won't wake up…"

"Shuca?"

"The Rhyhorn…! He won't wake up even though I tried to feed some Shuca flavored Poffin…"

"Eh…? Cyan, I doubt that'll wake him up…" I stared up at the blond that sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"It was worth a try Barry …"

"Glace!" Occa jumped into my arms, my worried eyes casting a half glazed stare into her liquid onyx orbs. Squeezing her, I looked up and locked my orange with Dawn's blue gaze.

"Dawn…? Can you wake him up…?" Dawn confidently nodded, taking out a pokeball.

"Cresselia!" She called out her Pokémon, a swan like creature with a light purple body accented by yellow crescent moons, magenta wings and tail. I opened my mouth in awe, watching Dawn pet her companion. "Cresselia, I need to borrow a one of your wings…" With a small nod, Dawn took hold of one of Cresselia's magenta wings, pulling a magenta feather that shined brightly, turning into a neon green then to a yellow that faded into a white then back to magenta. With haste, she ran to the trembling Rhyhorn, dropping it on his forehead. The feather melted into his body, washing over him with a white ripple. His trembling stopped, his eyes opening slowly. My eyes glittered with joy as I stood next to Dawn.

"You're finally awake…" The Rhyhorn looked at me with bemusement as I rustled in my backpack. I pulled out what I was looking for and placed it in front of the awakened Pokémon. "Are you hungry…? This is some Poffin my mom made me… I hope you enjoy it…" He sniffed it tentatively before taking a piece of the tiny loaf in his mouth. He chewed, a joyful expression coming to his face.

"Rhy!" I giggled, petting his head while he finished his meal. Occa barked a hello from my arms.

"You can have some more if you want Shuca…"

"Horn?"

"It's the flavor of the Poffin you're eating… and your new name." Nodding happily, Shuca nuzzled his face into my lap, Occa jumping on his back. Noticing her, they began to converse, Howl joining the conversation. I stood, happy by their friendliness and turned to Dawn.

"Dawn…? I want to thank you…" She rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

"It was nothing, really! If you're thanking someone, you should thank yourself and Cresselia! You made sure he was fine and Cresselia's feather woke it up, so…" I lightly laughed, finding a nudge at my leg. I looked down to see the swan like Pokémon look up at me. With a smile, I crouched down and shifted through my bag.

"Thank you Cresselia… Shuca wouldn't be awake if it wasn't for you…" I presented her with a Pecha Poffin, a happy chirp in reply causing me to giggle lightly. After she ate the Poffin, Dawn recalled her. Lucas, Barry, and the woman were talking in a sort of triangle circle, my head tilting in uncertainty. I followed Dawn to the triangle circle, making it a pentagon circle.

"Hi Lucas…"

"Hey Cyan."

"And, um…" I stared at the blond woman in black, a smile coming to her face as my voice drifted into the folds of silence.

"My name is Cynthia, I'm pleasured to make your acquaintance." I nodded, taking her outstretched hand in a hand shake.

"My name is Cyan…"

"Cynthia has been helping us figure out the mystery since the beginning."

"She's an expert when it comes to folklore."

"Anyways, what did you find out at Iron Island Cyan?" I turned to Dawn with a tilt of the head.

"Well… For starters… Barry has stalking qualities…"

"H-Hey!"

"Oh, I already knew that."

"Lucas, you're not helping!"

"And… I checked the resources there. There was a lot, so that makes me believe that the island's Pokémon activity is limited… Not to mention that we found Shuca…"

"Hmm… Looks like my prediction is being to come true…"

"Why do you say that Cynthia?"

"It seems that the Pokémon is coming this way… Iron Island is the closest island to Canalave, so it must be island hopping around the area."

"I wonder what Shuca did to provoke it…" I turned back to the joyful Shuca, whom was in discussion with Barry's Staraptor and Colbur. He seems to be so cheerful… Barry caught my gaze and stepped out of the pentagon circle, approaching the joyful Shuca.

"He doesn't seem like a bad Pokémon…" Barry reached out to pet his plates, but Shuca bit his outstretched hand.

"Barry…?"

"Yeah Cyan?"

"Doesn't that hurt…?"

"Greatly." I worriedly pinched my cheeks as Dawn, Lucas and Cynthia laughed.

"Cyan! Why do all of your Pokémon somehow hate me or poke fun at me?" I pouted, coming to the boy's side and petting Shuca's head. He released the boy's hand and cheerfully nuzzled against my abdomen.

"Don't ask meee…" My pout deepened, my gaze turning to Shuca's scalp. Barry tried again while I distracted him, but Shuca saw his hand and glared at him darkly. Barry hid behind me, feigning tears.

"Ah! This one is as worst as Howl! Ah!" Howl gave him a twinkly glare.

"Oh poo… Shuca just likes me because I'm nice to him, right?"

"Horn!" I smiled. I ushered Barry back to our pentagon circle and Cynthia continued.

"I'm afraid it's going to attack the city."

"Cresselia would be exhausted if the people of this city were attacked…" A growl came to my ear, my gaze fixing to the blond boy that stood next to me.

"… What? We didn't eat lunch while we were at the island!" I giggled, watching Dawn rub her tummy.

"We didn't really get to eat lunch either… Let's get some dinner." Lucas nodded while Cynthia smiled. Turning back to my Pokémon, their joy laced in my thoughts, a thought came to my mind.

"… Dawn can I have the room key? I want to check something for a second…"

"Oh? Okay. We'll get your Pokémon some food then. Anything you want?"

"Thanks… I'll have whatever you'll have." With a nod and smile, Dawn handed me the key to our room in the Pokémon Center. With a small wave, I walked towards the corridor that led to the rooms. I stood before the door to our room, my fingers playing with the metal of the key before unlocking it and walking into the cool air of the room. It was clean, as I left it this morning. I looked to the table in the room, finding what I was looking for. The paper bag that held the rest of the Poffin sat lonely on the table top. I'm sure everyone wants to try some… With a smile, I took it and walked out of the room, locking it.

"C-Cyan!" I looked to see Barry rushing to me, a flustered expression tinting the apples of his cheeks. I tilted my head, looking him in his orange hued eyes.

"What's wrong? Your cheeks are a bit flushed…" The boy standing in front of me widened his eyes in his surprise, looking down as the bangs of his blond locks shadowed his eyes and cheeks. I tilted my head once more, leaning forward and towards his face to see what was wrong with the boy. "Barry…?" He looked up, a look of confidence on his face.

"Cyan, I…"

"You're acting a little bit weirder than usual…"

"H-Hey!" He pouted, my voice sliced by light laughter.

"But that's what makes you so cute…" I smiled widely, the boy before me stopping, his breath halting in an instant before starting again.

"Thanks…?"

"So… What's up?" Barry was silent for a minute.

"Cyan… When you go out of town to research something… can you bring me along?" I stared into his eyes, my uncertainty welling in my orange pools.

"Well… I guess I can… But why do you ask?" Barry took a gulp before continuing.

"I want to… make sure you stay safe. L-Like, you know… The nightmare Pokémon could attack you, and I don't want that to happen…" I was stricken bewildered by the unusual rise and lows of the crescendos of Barry's seriousness, but blinked and smiled.

"I'm lucky to have someone like you… you know?" I took the boy's hands, my right hand still holding the Poffin. "Someone that I can call my best friend…" He smiled at the sight of my curved lips, his left hand reaching behind his head to rub the back of his scalp in embarrassment. A thought popped in my head. "Oh… before I forget…" I place Staraptor's pokeball into his grasp, my hand gripping his.

"Um… Cyan?"

"Hmm? Yes…?"

"You look… nice…" I smiled wider, my heart ablaze with excitement. I didn't even want to impress him…

"Thank you… Anyways…" I poked my left index finger into his abdomen. "Ready for dinner?"

"Oh gosh, I forgot I was hungry…" I laughed, pushing the boy towards the cafeteria. Maybe… just by a small sliver of chance… This might work…

**Author's Note:** Freezing... Freezing...~ -hypnotized by a song by STRAIGHTENER- They remind me of Saosin kinda... but without the emoishness. Like some of their songs remind me of Voices and Seven Years. Anyways, look forward to Chapter 7!


	7. AliceCafe

**Author's Note:** I need your help to save the word, but no reply back... Oh how I do love my music. You should listen to the band BIGMAMA. The violin just makes the music so much more special. It's Christmas break and I'm taking a break from school/College applications. At least I can finish my stories! Here's Chapter 7.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, or plot lines. So, Pokemon Black and White are out in Japan. There's just too many pokemon in the 5th Generation. 4th Generation was really easy to remember because the pokemon actually look good. 5th Gen Pokemon just look... ugly. But it's always about the original 151, right? One of the originals that always kicked some major buttocks was Starmie. Yeah, those sexy beasts. I named my special sweeper after one of my music obsessions back in the day AnCafe and an outline for another story that I probably will never get to based on Alice and Wonderland. I seem to mash two words together to make a name that works, don't I?

Sweet, Hasty Dreams

Chapter 7

Alice-Cafe

A pale finger bent and creased the browned yellow corner of the page of text, words that contained the answer and questions to a mystery never meant to be solved. Feet concealed by grey canvas shoes shuffled as orange hued eyes scanned the text, my gaze sleepy and distracted. Just five more minutes… I know I can find the answer we're looking for within these pages… A light motion within the threads of my collected and banded hair caused me to look away from the withered pages, orange gaze upon the boy that made my heart flutter.

"Barry… What are you doing?" His response was the same as always.

"Playing with your hair." A sigh passed through my lips.

"You should have followed Dawn and Lucas."

"They'll just tease me."

"It's more eventful than reading here with me…"

"Well, you're a lot nicer so I'd rather be bored than terrorized!"

"But… you're not really helping in the first place." The blond sat next to me, a thin book before him on the table, the bulk of the study material on my side of the table.

"It gets boring after a while! We've been here for five hours already…"

"So…?" Barry sighed, untangling his fingers from my pigtails. He looked toward the pink creature laid upon the surface of the table, mouth agape; eyes wide open in suspended slumber. The light blue kitsune was curled into a tight ball stacked upon the pink creature, sleeping peacefully.

"Even Colbur and Occa are asleep…" I looked toward my sleeping friends' tiny forms, a sigh emitting from my lips as well.

"I guess you're right…. I got engrossed in my work…"

"It's alright. We can come back after a little break." A growl rumbled from the boy who sat next to me, a blush coloring his face. "It's past lunch too…"

"…Alright… We can go to the Pokémon Center for lunch." A cry of relief came from the blond, my small figure standing, book closed tightly. Hands held the tome above the table, releasing it to make a grave sound. Enough to wake the light blue kitsune with a yelp.

"Glace…"

"So much for helping…"

"Slow…"

* * *

I tenderly prodded my chow mien with my chopsticks, a bored gaze within my eyes. After a moment, I picked up a strand of the stir fried dish, feeding it into my mouth slowly. Then the process began once more.

"Cyan, are you feeling okay?" I looked up at the boy with questioning orbs. "Usually you eat your food eagerly…"

"I'm just thinking…"

"About what?" Barry took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well…" Occa jumped into my lap, yawning tiredly. "I've been thinking about the information I read today…" A hum of curiosity rang from the boy across from me.

"What do you mean?"

"… I was specifically looking up information on the source and a location, but I keep on getting the old hotel as a result…"

"So?"

"…If we want to get information not in books… we're going to have to go take a look inside that inn…"

"…But that place is dangerous…"

"Exactly why we need to search…" Barry looked at me sternly.

"You can't be planning to…!"

"Someone has to do it…"

"It doesn't have to be you though!"

"Look, if you're worried then come…"

"That's not the point! You shouldn't be doing all these dangerous stuff to begin with!"

"Why not…?" I puffed my cheeks in protest.

"You can get hurt."

"Anyone could get hurt while doing this… It's a matter of someone actually stepping up to do the things others don't want to do…"

"But…!"

"No buts. I'm going to check out that inn after lunch…" Barry became silent, my chop sticks beginning to feed the savory noodles into my mouth. The plate was cleaned of food soon after, my figure preparing to stand.

"…I'm coming with you so you don't get hurt…" I gave Barry a smile, gathering the napping Occa into my arms and stood from the table.

"At least you're telling me that you're coming instead of stalking me…" I laughed while the boy blushed.

"S-Shut up…"

"Come on… Let's go…"

"What? But I'm not done with my lunch!"

"Too bad. I said after lunch and since I'm done, I want to go now…"

"Wait!" I picked up the pink creature on the floor with my free hand, gnawing on the pink pastel bowl with an empty gaze in his eyes, placing his fat little body on my head. Looking at the blond, I waited with a pout, watching stuffed his sandwich into his mouth.

"Hurry up…"

"Hold on!"

"For someone who's awfully hasty, you're a really slow eater…"

"Speak for yourself…" Finished with his short lived lunch, Barry stood from the table, the empty plates in hand while I took the pink bowl Occa and Colbur shared from the Slowpoke's mouth. At least there won't be any running into Barry today… I hope…

* * *

"Slow…"

"Colbur can you break that lock open with Psychic?"

"Poke…" The door standing before my frame glowed with a warm blue illumination, a low click quickly emerging from the depths of the keyhole, the aged thick wood slab swinging open with a creepy creek.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…"

"Why…? There's nothing to be afraid of…"

"Cyan… Do you know what fear is?"

"Of course I do…"

"… You have nerves of steel…" I tilted my head with a questioning hum before shoving the boy into the building, the door slamming behind us, drowning us in darkness.

"Hmm… It's pretty dark… even in broad daylight… Maybe I should get Howl out…"

"…N-no! That's worse than this creepy place." Barry hastily pulled out a pokeball, releasing its contents in a flash of white light.

"Fernape?" The light provided by the fire monkey lit the room, my gaze searching the area.

"Oh look… Candles." On the counter against the wall, a thin candle was casted in a holder, my frame grabbing the unlit light before approaching Infernape. "Can you light this Infernape?"

"Nape." With a nod, the fire Pokémon spit out a few embers, lighting the wick on fire, a comforting light radiating from the wax.

"Thank you."

"Glaceon eon!"

"I'm keeing it far away from you Occa…"

"Eon…" I held the candle away from the kitsune, facing the blond boy standing next to his fire ape.

"This inn's pretty small… We should check out the bedrooms first."

"Alright…" Occa leapt onto Barry's shoulder, my free hand taking the boy's wrist lightly in the direction of the stairwell. My orange gaze examined the old, aged steps. Six feet padding up them slowly, the occasional moan of the aged wood sending shivers through the arm of the wrist of the boy I led forward. My candle was held out tentatively, leading my gaze upward, towards the final step at the top. The light filled the second floor with a yellow glow, the shadows licking the walls like an active flame, my eyes squinting to make out the remaining shadows as four feet finished padding up the stairs. There was a sickening moan from the boards and Barry took my hand into his.

"… There's six rooms… but I can see that the one at the end over there has a few floor boards missing so we can't enter…"

"Oh yeah. I see them."

"… So which room first? I wanna split up…"

"Um… Why don't we look through these two rooms together." Barry motioned to the bedrooms to our left, his hand squeezing mine.

"Alright… but it's better if we get this done before sunset…" Barry gulped audibly, my hand still grasping onto his hand, pulling him toward the nearby door. Releasing him from my grasp, I turned the knob and entered the darkness, my candle ripping through the velvet. Six footsteps crept into the room, the light from the fire casting intimidating shadows upon the ground.

"This place looks pretty clean…"

"It's like someone has already been here." I frowned, examining the vanity, clean of trash. Shifting through the drawers, empty except for dust, I sighed.

"There's nothing here…"

"Glace- a… aceu…" Occa popped her head from under the dusty, sheeted bed, covered with dust, sneezing cutely as I muttered a small reply of "bless you…"

"Looks like there's no evidence of it being here… Maybe the other rooms have evidence of a struggle or a person in it…"

"Does this mean we have to split up now?"

"Only if we wanna get out of here before sunset…" I padded towards the door, tugging on Colbur's chunky arm, checking if he was still there.

"Slow…"

"Take care of Occa for me…" I smiled and exited the room, leading my path with the light of the candle. "Colbur, choose a door."

"Poke…" Slowly, Colbur's thick tail pointed to the room across the hall, my figure tip toeing to the door. The slab of wood swung open with a faint glow, a mutter of thanks escaping my lips, two footsteps shuffling into the room. The door closed from behind me. My orange gaze furrowed with thought on examination of the disorderly room. A vast collection of aged books cluttered the floor, pages littering the rug. The vanity mirror was cracked into pieces, a few onyx wood brown making the image I saw before me, incomplete with the gaps. The bed was turned up with sheets and pillows… I felt disturbed looking at it… Shaking my head of my doubting thoughts, I rushed to the vanity drawers, pulling them out and turning them over for clues.

"Slow…"

"Hmm?" I stopped in my search, only finding scraps of paper with illegible scrawls written on them. Colbur's fat right paw was tapping the side of my head slowly, my head turning in that direction, noticing the drawer that was pulled out by the mind of the pink creature on my head. My hands shifted through the litter of papers, grabbing hold of something hard and leathery. I pulled it out, orange eyes blinking in wonder.

"It's a…" I flipped it open, the hard covered book's pages seemingly preserved by the darkness of the drawer. _April 19th 1973_. "It's a diary… An old one too…"

'Poke?" I read further. _Today I begin my research into the nightmares of those living here in Canalave as my duty as a doctor._

"…It's about the research of nightmares here…" I closed the diary. "…I'm taking it with me… Don't tell anyone okay Colbur?"

"Slow…"

"Don't worry… I'm just curious…" I stood, facing the bed. This… person… must have lived here then… What happened to him…? I redirected my gaze to the window, the light that crept in through the boarded blinds fading rapidly. We're out of time… Sighing, I took a step forward, toward the closed door before stopping, eyes wide. Something's in here… with us… An eerie gloom loomed behind me, sending shivers up my spine. I turned and nothing was there. Looking into the destroyed mirror, I silently thought to myself. Is the lack of light making me paranoid…? No… I have my candle with me… I stuffed the little diary into my backpack, taking a firmer grip onto my candle on the surface of the vanity. I heard the slow mumble of Colbur, but I couldn't interpret what he was saying. I was just looking at myself in the vanity mirror, drugged by slumber. Maybe a little nap will be okay… The person in the mirror, duplicated and incomplete, began to fade away into the velvet of darkness. I felt a sudden lurch, maybe it was a dream. I was just numb to the world right now… The haze almost completely eradicated my vision, my consciousness slipping, and two cold ice blue gems floated before me…

Something cold squirted onto my face, my body getting up with a start. …I was on the ground…? I looked to my right, seeing Colbur with his mouth agape, beginning to roll over onto his side for he was lying on his back.

"What happened…?"

"Poke…"

"Cyan! Let's go! It's getting late!" I stood, reaching over and placing the pink creature on my head. Wiping my face vigorously, I picked up the candle and exited the room. I'm not sure… what's wrong with me… I looked into the hallway, searching for Barry. Hmm… where is that boy? I walked down the hall, my footsteps making a hollow echo. The distance to the stairwell felt longer than it was before. What is wrong with me…?

"Barry…?" My call went unanswered as I reached the stairwell and began my descent down. "Barry…? Where are you?" My call was met with silence. I frowned, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Colbur… Do you think Barry is outside?"

"Slow… poke…" My expression was unreadable, a mix of confusion and sadness creating some sort of new emotion. Where is he…? I stepped into the darkness, cleaving the way with my candle, hearing a sound. Those are footsteps…- Thud. I should have seen that coming… I was thrown to the ground, laying on my back as a body fell on top of me. The candle flew out of my hand, the flame going out immediately.

"C-cyan! There you are!"

"Barry? Where were you?" I tried to get up, but Barry was on top of me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck… my cheek…

"W-well… It was dark and I lost Infernape and Occa… and I thought you were them so…" A light approached from above, my eyes widening slightly as a small pink blush colored the apples of my cheeks. Barry was hovering over my face, our lips just centimeters apart. The blond's face turned cherry red, withdrawing quickly back to his feet. "C-cyan! I'm sorry…" I just smiled and stood. Even when he's a blubbering idiot, he's still cute…

"Fern…?"

"Glaceeee~" I turned to the source of the light, Occa perched on Infernape's shoulder. She looked a bit drained when she jumped into my arms, maybe from the head of the fire monkey. Squeezing her, I looked down to see Colbur squeezing my leg. Aww… He just wants to go on my head again… I knelt down and let Colbur reach up and cling to my arm.

"Should we go now?" Colbur began his climb to my head.

"Y-yeah…" Colbur shimmied up to my shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed Barry…" Colbur's paws were beginning to get tangled in my hair.

"I-I'm not embarrassed! I'm just… I'm sorry…" He reached the bottom of my beanie.

"Don't be sorry for accidents. Sometimes accidents are a good thing… We met because of an accident, right?" Colbur reached my scalp, his mouth agape and his eyes dimly shining triumph.

"Slow…"

"I like the fact that you're not perfect, it gives me more things to do with you." I smiled warmly, coaxing a laugh from the blond next to me.

"You're really sweet sometimes, you know…" I shrugged happily.

"Let's just get out of here…" I clutched Barry's wrist and led him to the door.

* * *

"Poke…"

"Hmm? What's wrong…?" I petted the pink dope in my lap, stroking his tummy and head tenderly. A coo of satisfaction came from the slow creature as I smiled. I was seated on my bed, clad in pajamas with the old diary clutched in my free hand. I want to read it… but what if Dawn comes in. I sighed and laid back. I don't know what to do… Faint pawing and scratching came from the door, soon followed by tiny barks and whimpers. Who can that be…? Taking Colbur out of my lap, I tiptoed to the door, opening it gently, a bark of gratitude coming from the source of the commotion.

"Oh Occa… I thought you wanted to sleep with Barry tonight… Hey, what's that?" Occa's response was muffled by the bag clutched in her jaws, my hand taking hold of it, peering inside before smiling.

"It's truffles… Who knew I liked them?"

"Glace." I blushed at the realization. Barry. I returned to my bed after shutting the door. Occa purred, resting against me in a small slumber as I popped a truffle into my mouth, the bag placed on the nightstand. I picked up the diary again, collecting Colbur into my lap again. I might as well start reading… I flipped to a random page and began to read.

_It's been over a year since my journey began. I don't have an ounce of sanity left. Those ghostly blue eyes… They follow me everywhere…! They want my soul… I'm sure of it! I haven't fallen to sleep since my sanity left me. I destroyed my bed and all the invitations to sleep… I fear for my life… I… A scribble of dark ink made two lines illegible. What am I saying? I have my shotgun right here… I'll just kill it before it kills me… Heh… HAHA… HAHAHA…_

Biting my lip, a shiver crept up my spine, closing the diary hastily. …The next few pages had the word kill repeated, line after line. What kind of person does that…? I tossed the diary away, the demented book landing on the floor, lifting Occa and Colbur, I slipped underneath the covers, nuzzling my head into my pillow. Occa tiredly crept underneath the comforter, sneaking into my arms while Colbur slowly followed.

"Good night Colbur… Occa…"

"Gla…"

"Poke…" With a heavy sigh, I let my consciousness go into an onyx curtain and slept.

**Author's Note:** Ever wondered why the rating seems higher than it should be...? Well... You're about to find out. Look forward to Chapter 8... buhahahahaha...


	8. CocoKnight

**Author's Note:** I have to say, this is my favorite chapter out of all of the stories I've currently written. It's just so... well you'll find out. At least you get the best of both sides: horror and fluff. Enjoy Chapter 8.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, or plot lines. Ah... Dusknoir. Did I mention I'm a French student? But anyways, I was estatic when I saw this ghost Pokemon. I just HAD to have it. So I did. Her nickname (yeah I have strange genders when it comes to Pokemon) comes from the GaiaOnline black kitty mascot Coco and the fact that medieval romances (mostly about knights) were originally in Middle English or Old French.

**Sweet, Hasty Dreams**

**Chapter 8**

**CocoKnight**

I remember it vaguely… I was drifting in a sea of a black wakeless dream… A dream never meant to be broken. Drifting… endlessly… without purpose… no emotion… just drifting… The sound of water dripping from above shattering on the endless ground began my memory and I was made conscious that I was standing. Awakened with no warning. Awakened without awaking. I opened my eyes to an endless black curtain. I opened them again and faced darkness.

"…Where am I?" Frowning, I walked with no purpose. Did I get attacked…? It figures… Sighing, I looked up at the supposed sky. What is this place…?

"…ke up!" …? "Wake…" That sounds like… "Cyan wake up!" …Dawn?

"Glaceon!" I yelped sharply, my right hand clasping my upper left arm, feeling a liquid of sorts coat my hand.

"Occa! She's bleeding now…"

"Glace~" Hearing my baby cry makes me feel horrible…

"Dawn, aren't you coming to breakfast?" …Lucas?

"Lucas! Cyan won't wake up!" So… I am affected.

"She's probably just tired. Let her sleep Dawn."

"You don't understand. We tried everything to wake her up! Occa even bit her…"

"Glace…"

"Slow…"

"Cyan wake up!" I felt my body shaken a limpness taking over my strength. "You're right Dawn. She won't wake up."

"Do you think she was attacked?"

"We can't say for certain…" I was on the ground face down, paralyzed in a haze. What's going on…?

"Tan…?"

"Howl, you know how to wake Cyan up in the morning right?" Howl…

"Growth…"

"Can you try?" I laid upon the ground feeling the air around me musk with a thick dust, suffocating my limp body.

"Achooo~"

"Tan."

"Well you tried…"

"Eon…"

"Growth?" I continued to lay, unable to stand, eyes half closed in tired exhaustion.

"Hey what's taking you guys so long? Woah! What's Howl doing out?" Barry…!

"Barry…"

"Huh? What's with the gloominess guys? And why is Cyan still in bed?"

"She's…"

"She's been attacked."

"…What…?" If only… If only I didn't make them worry… "Cyan…? Hey… wake up!" A patting sensation at my cheek appeared, coaxing me to my feet and slouch to maintain my balance. "No… is this because we went to the old inn?"

"You went to that inn yesterday?"

"Barry, that place is dangerous…"

"It wasn't my idea! It was Cyan's."

"But why would she…?"

"She said that there wasn't detailed information about the source…" There wasn't. We had to do it eventually.

"We need to contact Cynthia…" And I fell. Fell and fell and fell into the abyss, under a curtain of darkness created by my eyes. I opened them. I laid in my clean room; limp and my limbs arranged upon the rug much like a rag doll. With recovered strength, I stood and examined my surroundings. It was… home. Walking out of the room, I soaked in the familiarities of my home, skipping down the stairs, the wooden boards underneath me moaning sharply. Within the store, I noticed the unusual emptiness, walking though the isles before looking out the glass walls. Across the streets was a café that I have never seen before. That's new… Behind the glass window of the café were Lucas, Dawn, and Barry sitting at a table having a voiceless conversation. I stepped outside.

The trio saw me and wordlessly came out of the café, waving. I smiled and stepped on the street as they approached. Then something horrible happened… The ground shook and a fissure cracked the earth open. Right underneath Dawn. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out and was swallowed by the mouth of the pavement. Lucas called after her while Barry came to me, pressing my body close to his in a protective embrace. Blushing slightly, I slowly brought my hand up to clutch his shirt. Then a very large Fearow swooped from the sky, digging his talons into Lucas' flesh, carrying him off into the distance. With wide, frightened eyes, I watched his body erratically moved in the sky, limp and without struggle. I clutched Barry's shirt tighter as my first tear dripped from my orange orb. We didn't do anything.

Barry's arm wrapped around me tighter and I wept silently. Where am I…? What is this horrible place…? I felt Barry stroking my head tenderly, a small smile coming to my face as I looked up to see Barry faceless. I yelped with no sound, pushing Barry away, his body falling on the asphalt. I watched in fright as the motionless body melted into dirt and sand, his once vibrant orange eyes becoming dull with brown and disbelief, my body quivering. M-maybe mom can help… I rushed inside the bakery. There was a loud sound in the back room, causing me to jump. What the…? A shout came next, warped to the point of insanity. A scream followed, then a cry of agony, softly drifting off into a low groan. At the edge, fear and terror cried out, making the fear in my blood freeze and my mind burning with impending doom. I rushed behind the front counter and pulled open the kitchen door forcefully. My heart stopped.

Bebe's body was rested against the wall, a pool of her own blood decorating the corner, her fleshed ripped and shredded to the bone. In the middle of the room was my mother, dressed in a pretty yellow dress and white apron, stained by blood, seeping pools growing on her apron, a canvas for her warm water of life, and ripped to almost nothing as my Pokémon surrounded her motionless body, gnawing on her flesh and skin. They're… they're eating her…! I mouthed words to cease, but they didn't come out. Howl and Starf were leaned against the wall, satisfied with their meal but a faraway look plagued their gazes. Their eyes slowly closed and never moved ever again. Howl's vines that were blue green and a crisp dark forest green in the sunlight were a dead, bruised green, his body collapsing and all that was left was a pile of dead, bruised green vines. Starf's shiny pink skin that blushed when kissed by the sun was crusted by a rust red, the pink color that was full of life faded into a withered burgundy, accented by the rust red that crusted around his lips, his hands, his toes… I wanted to call out their names, but all that came out was mouthed words that had no voice. Yet Occa, next to Colbur and Charti, turned to me. Her gaze of numbness reached my eyes, without her curiosity, wonder, and love, as I looked pried our eye contact away to look at her red stained muzzle. I stepped back and my legs twitched to run, but a footstep behind me left my limbs frozen. I turned.

"…Dad?" My hand came to my mouth in horror, the figure of my father standing on the other side of the counter, dirt and sand peeling off his figure, getting smaller and smaller… His rough hand was reaching out towards me, the beady black eyes gazing back at me with great sorrow and longing. With a great moan, a dust pile was all that was left, my gaze settled upon the ground. There was a sick mieu, light blue reaching my vision, my form instinctively picking up Occa from the ground. Her gaze was faded and looked to the ceiling with sick cries. She stopped moving.

I felt numb, closing my eyes tightly to prevent my tears from escaping. I'm afraid of turning around. I'm afraid of looking at what I loss. I'm afraid of looking forward. I'm afraid of remembering those I love. I'm afraid of being alone… I was falling… Deep into a wakeless dream without end. It was cold too… Slabs of icy tundra froze my limbs motionless and my thoughts numb.

I'm afraid…

…I'm afraid.

My hand felt warm, my arm twitching as my eyes slowly opened.

"Cyan… Can you hear me?" I held my warm hand close to my heart for comfort. Please…

"Cyan… I… didn't protect you… That's why you're like this…" Please… I'm…

"Please… come back to me… I… I wanna see your smile again…" Please… I'm… I-I'm…

"I… want to protect you… and hold you and… " Please…

"I can't live without you…" I'm…

"Don't be afraid… I'm here with you."

I'm afraid.

"Just wake up. You're not alone… Never…"

I'm… not afraid…? My body curled up, centered around the hand that radiated warmth, comfort, and courage. No longer drifting in endless space, my orange eyes were blinded by a white that filled the dream. The white softened and I stood before a shadow, black… red… white… crystal blue eyes illuminating anger and vengeance. Lips mouthed a name I didn't hear. The sound of a water droplet shattering on the pavement began my memory. I woke up.

"…Cyan!" My vision was clouded by orange, my figure tangled into an embrace, hands instinctively reaching to grasp the other's shirt.

"…Barry? Are you crying…?" I looked up and saw tears welled in his eyes, my dazed gaze unchanged.

"I thought I was going to lose you…" I stayed silent, clinging to his shirt as he stroked my head. I looked up and saw his deep orange eyes and cried. "Wha-? What's wrong?" Through my mumblings and hiccups and hard breaths, I answered.

"I was so afraid… Everyone started dying and I couldn't do anything and," I breathed sharply and cleared my throat, "a-and I was alone and…" I just gave up and cried silently with Barry pressing me against his warmth, wrapping his arms around me.

"What are you afraid of the most…?" I stayed silent for a moment.

"…Being alone…"

"Is that why you keep one of your Pokémon out?" I nodded my head into his wet shirt. "Cyan, you're never alone…"

"But…"

"Even if we aren't with you, we're in your heart. You care about us, so we care about you."

"Barry…"

"Shh. Don't think about it right now. I'm here."

"Barry...? Do you really like my smile that much…?" The boy's body went rigid.

"Y-you heard all that?"

"I heard a little bit around when Occa bit me… but the nightmare started… I guess you brought me out of the nightmare…"

"…Your smile makes me feel warm on the inside, so… I smile too."

"Then I'll smile extra big for you." I gave him a soft smile and Barry gave me a smile as a response. Soft and tender. "Where are Lucas and Dawn?"

"In the library with Cynthia. Cresselia's Lunar Wing didn't work on you and a few other people were attacked."

"I wonder if it was because I was dreaming… It started around when you guys were getting Cynthia…" My grip on his shirt tightened and stayed silent, comforted by Barry's warmth. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days. Dawn found you like this yesterday." Nodding slowly, I pressed on. "What about Howl and the others?"

"Sleeping in the other room. They're quite depressed."

"I can assume…" I held my silence before mouthing words I remember faintly from the dream, only, my voice chimed out. "Da… rk… rai…"

"Hmm?"

"Dark… rai…"

"What's that?"

"I saw something before waking up…"

"The nightmare Pokémon?"

"I guess…"

"Darkrai…? Maybe Cynthia knows about it." I yawned and nodded, pressing my face into his shirt, rubbing my cheek against the fabric. "Are you tired?"

"Only a little…" I yawned again.

"But you were sleeping…"

"I was sleeping but I was awake at some points…" I moved my arm to stretch, a wave of pain radiating up my left arm, my right hand resting on the bandaged wound that began to seep red. A numb whimper escaped from my vocal cords as Barry hurriedly shuffled through a white bag. "Hmm… Occa bit me pretty hard…"

"Yeah… You were bleeding like crazy…" Barry pulled out a roll of glaze, removing my blood soiled penance and covering the tiny holes on my skin rushing full and overflowing with beads of red with a fresh applicant. I smiled to myself, a small giggle emerging from my thin smile. "Hmm? What's so funny?"

"I just remember that time in Eternia Forest… I had to cover you with so many bandages…" Barry laughed.

"Oh yeah… I remember that. Still is beyond me why you still have that Slowpoke…"

"He loves me Barry. And I love him…" The boy remained silent before turning to me with a smile.

"Yeah I guess."

"Barry?" The blond fixed his eyes on mine. "Can you… stay with me? For the rest of the night?"

"Cyan, I never planned to leave you. I don't want to. I'm too worried." My hands clutched his shirt as Barry wrapped me into an embrace. I didn't want to let go of the sense of serenity and comfort that his arms gave me.

"I don't want to wake up…"

"W-what?"

"I don't want to leave your side… I want this dream to last forever… It's not a nightmare…"

"But this isn't a dream… And you won't… I'm staying put."

"Barry…?"

"Hmm?"

"If anyone comes in to check on me, tell them I just want sleep…"

"Alright."

"And… if any of my Pokémon comes in, just let them stay…" With a smile, Barry stroked my hair.

"Get some sleep Cyan. I'm here…" He released me from his embrace, guiding me back to recline on my pillow. My eyes were heavy, but I looked to his face for comfort. He smiled, slipping his hand into mine, gripping it tenderly. He was so warm… A small smile crept onto my face and I closed my eyes. Plunging myself into a sea of warmth, into a welcoming sheet of white. At that moment, I knew somewhere inside my heart that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Barry, as a friend and a lover.

Author's Note: We shall bear the weight of the world on our shoulders... But then again, that's me idealistically saying. Do you know Giga Pudding? I wanna make one. Anyways, look forward to Chapter 9.


	9. MoonAngel

**Author's Note:** Okay, it took me 2 years to get this done, but I finally finished typing out the last two chapters of this story. Wooo~ Time for celebration... So guys, I'm a college student now. That should say it all. Anyways, enjoy, check out my other stories and thank you for waiting so long!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, or plot lines. This chapter is named after my Umbreon, the little dainty angel on the team. I mean, she'll toxic you to shreds, but she'll do it while looking pretty. Yup...

**Sweet, Hasty Dreams**

**MoonAngel**

**Chapter 9**

"Cyan!"

"Good morning Dawn…"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired… Thanks for asking Lucas."

"Hey, let's get a bowl of water and put Barry's hand in it!"

"But that's mean… He stayed up most of the night to make sure I was okay…"

"That's noble of him." I grinned, crawling from under the covers, my hand going through the locks of the blond boy that laid his head on the sheets of my bed. He stirred.

"Time to wake up Barry…"

"Just five more minutes… I mean it…"

"Eh…?"

"It's like this every morning, don't worry."

"So the hasty boy enjoys his sleep…"

"I tried so hard to hide it for him too." I giggled, an idea popping into my head. I brought my lips close to Barry's ear.

"Barry…? Howl's in here with an axe… He looks serious…" With a sharp stir, the boy lifted his head, his orange eyes hazed by alarm and sheer fear. They softened when they met my orange gaze.

"Cyan…"

"Morning Barry…~"

"Yeah, it's almost noon." Barry cringed when Dawn slapped the top of his head with a rolled up magazine. My eyes glittered with happiness, the people around me making me smile sweetly.

"Anyways, what possessed you to go to that inn? You're as reckless as Barry…"

"Hey! I'm proud my recklessness is rubbing off on her."

"Like I said to Barry, there wasn't a lot of information about that place, so we had to go one way or another eventually…"

"Cyan…" I winced a lot at Dawn's scolding tone. Is this how it feels like to be cared about…? "If you're going to do something dangerous, at least bring us along. We're friends right?" I blinked before smiling widely, nodding my response. This is how it feels like to be cared about. There was a knock on the door and a blond head popped through the crack of the ajar door. Our heads turned to Cynthia and the warm expression on her face.

"Ah, it seems that you're up Cyan." I nodded happily, my gaze turning to Barry. Thanks to him…

"We were just asking why she went to the inn."

"I see… Tell me, did you find anything?" Cynthia came to the foot of my bed, sitting on the stiff bedding. Dawn and Lucas were standing in the isle between Dawn's bed and mine. Barry was seated at the chair before my bedside.

"Well, I didn't find anything."

"I did…"

"EH?! Cyan, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's kind of… disturbing…" With a thought I wondered where that diary could be. I turned to the nightstand wedged between the two beds, pulling the drawer and the aged diary out. The cover was still a haunting hallow brown and the pages yellow with age.

"Huh? What's that?"

"I found this in one of the rooms… The first few pages are from 1928, but the last entry is cut off… It continues about 50 years later with a doctor… but the last few entries are disturbing… I think he went mad…" I handed the diary to Cynthia who began to read the messy cursive scrawl. "Then… after I found it, Barry and I had to leave… but at that moment I stared to feel drowsy… If it weren't for Colbur, I would have been attacked then and there…" Yeah… If it wasn't for him, I think I would be in worse shape…

"Hm… I think this is what we're looking for…" Lucas turned to Cynthia in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"This supports my theory about Darkrai." The sound of its name sent shivers up my spine. I guess I haven't fully recovered from those nightmares… Barry saw this and took my hand into his, giving me a comforting smile. It coaxed my lips to peak in response.

"Theory? What kind of theory is it?"

"Well, Lucas, I've been observing its attack patterns. The last time it appeared was 40 years ago, about the time that the second set of entries started. About a month later, the attacks became more frequent and that was considered the climax of the Darkrai attacks. The second set of entries ended after a month."

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything? Does that mean that this diary and Darkrai are connected somehow?"

"Hm… I think I'm following you a bit Cynthia... but the direction of your theory is what scares me."

"What makes you say that Cyan?"

"Well, Barry, considering that Darkrai is the manifestation of nightmares of man and Pokemon, we can conclude that Darkrai is either an immortal being or a species with a small population…"

"Yeah, but I'm not really following this…"

"What if Darkrai isn't either of those? What if… Darkrai is the entity of the manifestation of nightmares of man and Pokemon and that entity needs to take hold of a physical being in order to have presence in the physical world? In other words, what if Darkrai had to possess a host in order to keep living?"

"So something that continues to live through a resurrection or possession?"

"That would be correct Lucas, but Cyan is on a roll here. Let's hear her out."

"Hm… Cynthia, what was the year of the first Darkrai attack?"

"Around 1928."

"I see… This is… very disturbing…"

"Wha? What is it Cyan?" I gave a deep sigh. It's now or never…

"The first Darkrai attack occurred around 1928, the same year that the first set of entries began and ended. The man who wrote in that diary was around… 28 years of age? 28 or 25, I think. The average human life span back there was about 70 or 80 years of age. 50 years later, around the time in which the man would have died due to natural causes, Darkrai attacked once more, the same year the second set of entries began and ended. The doctor in the diary was much older, 40 or 50 years of age at least… The average human life span now is around 80 or 100 years of age. 40 years later, in our present time, Darkrai is attacking Canalave, around the time in which the doctor would have died due to natural causes. If we piece it together like that…"

"Yes… It is grave…"

"Wait, so you're saying that… wha?"

"Darkrai is an entity of the manifestation of nightmares of man and Pokemon and must use a host to have presence in the physical world. The writers in that diary were hosts of Darkrai and since the current host is dying, Darkrai must find a new host in order to survive." Silence.

"N-no way…"

"That's… that's…"

"But how is that possible? That means that this is more serious that we thought it was…" I hung my head. Could it be that Darkrai wants me as its next host…? Maybe it's because I touched the diary… Ghosts and entities are sometimes attached to certain objects and will follow you until you die if you touch those objects…

"Cyan…?" I looked up and saw Barry's face. He looked worried as Lucas, Dawn, and Cynthia talked about the theory I told them. I smiled before squeezing his hand.

"I'm fine…" He gave an uneasy glace at me before giving me a nod. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows.

"If this is the case, what are we going to do? We can't exactly have Darkrai die, I mean, it's just doing what it's supposed to do."

"Yeah, but we can't have it attack the people… It'll take someone and the people around that person will be devastated…"

"… We can always put it to rest." Eyes shot to me, some wide, some with an arched brow.

"But Cyan, Darkrai is a dark typed Pokemon, not a ghost typed."

"There are sometimes similarities between the two. Cyan described Darkrai as an entity. A ghost is also a type of entity; it's just composed of a soul that is clinging onto the idea of life. Since Darkrai is an entity composed of nightmares, we can put it to rest with reason or ending the eternal nightmare."

"It seems a bit risky, but it's our only plan. How are we going to pull it off?"

"Simple, use Cyan as bait."

"Wait, I don't approve of this!"

"No, it's okay Barry…" Barry gave me a pout and squeezed my hand. I faced Cynthia and put a thoughtful expression on my face. "What should I do to get Darkrai's attention…?" Cynthia crossed her arms and thought for a second.

"If Darkrai thinks you're alone and vulnerable, then it will attack. Tonight, we'll have you walk in the forest under our watch to fool it. Lucas will confront and battle it while I observe. Dawn needs to stay in town just in case Darkrai attacks someone other than Cyan and Barry needs to protect Cyan from Darkrai when we lure it."

"It sounds like a good plan…"

"You're okay with it Cyan?"

"Mnn… As long as I get some rest, I'll be okay with it." Dawn giggled as Lucas chuckled. Cynthia gave me a smile.

"Well then, it's settled. We meet here before sunset. I'd advise you that you get your pokemon ready for battle." With curt goodbyes, Cynthia left the room. Then Lucas. Then Dawn. I looked into Barry's chaotic orange eyes.

"Barry…?" He stared at me for a moment. "Don't be worried." He looked down then he suddenly scooped me into an embrace. I gave a muffled meek yelp as my eyes widened. After a moment, I relaxed into his grip, finding a comfortable place at the crook of his neck.

"How can I not be worried…? Cyan… I don't want to lose you…" I squeezed him tighter and he squeezed me in response.

"Barry… I'm not too worried… You'll be there to protect me… I trust you."

"You… you do?" I pulled away to look into his eyes. The hurricanes of orange stopped and I only saw one true emotion within those orange seas.

"Of course I do silly… I l-" Barry's stomach growled loudly. The apples of his cheeks burned with a deep pink and I laughed. Oh Barry… He bashfully pulled away to clutch his stomach.

"S-sorry about that… I haven't really eaten since you were attacked…" I smiled widely at him.

"Go get something to eat… Maybe you can let my Pokemon visit me while you're out…" He smiled back as I reclined back into my pillow.

"I think I will. I'll get you something to snack on, okay?" I gave a nod and giggle in response. Barry retrieved my pokeballs and released my friends into the small room.

"GLACE GLACE!" I was instantly pounced by Occa as she nuzzled close to me and licked my cheek. I chuckled as Howl put Colbur on the bed and Shuca rested his forelegs on the side of the bed, peering at me worriedly.

"Rhy…?"

"Don't worry everyone… I'm fine."

"Glace!"

"Slow…" I smiled and turned to Barry. He smiled back at me and left the room. I scratched the back of Occa's ear and patted the blubber like fat of Colbur. With a low groan, Howl petted my head with his thick vine. I wonder if I will be okay… Darkrai is pretty relentless from what I've been reading… even from my experience. Shuca nudged my thigh and I peered curiously at him.

"Horn horn rhy?" I stared at him for a moment before replying.

"You know Shuca, I'm not too worried. Everyone is here to support me… Including you guys of course." I patted his forehead affectionately, earning a nuzzle and relieved chuckle from the blushing armored pokemon. I stared up at Howl who gave me a solemn look. I knew that look; it was the one he gave me when he felt helpless. I gave him a deeper smile, touching the thick vine that he rested on my head. "Howl… Everyone… I only fell to slumber because I let Darkrai tell me I was afraid."

"Eon glace?"

"I didn't realize that I was never alone in the first place… But now I know that I'm never alone. I have friends that care about me, a family that's always there and you guys to guide me through it all." I gathered Occa and Colbur into my arms and squeezed them. "Thank you… Everyone, thank you…" Especially you Barry… I only realized this because of you… Occa barked happily while Colbur laxly murmured his reply. Howl seemed to ease his worries while Shuca looked humbled at my revelation. I just smiled as I released Occa and Colbur from my grasp. I'm ready for this…

* * *

I gripped my upper body tightly, not from fear, but from the chilly air that misted in the night atmosphere. The trees were tall and lush, but shadows lurked beyond their majestic presence. It was dark and it worried me that I wouldn't be able to see due to the darkness.

"_Alright Cyan. Are you ready?"_

"_I'll be as ready as I'll ever be Cynthia."_

"_Don't worry about anything here in Canalave. Cressellia and I have everything under control!"_

"_I took the liberty to notify Byron about the situation and will be helping you out if things get out of control."_

"_I'm sure I'll be fine Cynthia."_

As I wandered, I heard the shuffling of bushes on the path preceding my location by nocturnal wild pokemon. It calmed me somewhat. It reminded me that there are others in the area, including him… Just one foot front of the other…

"_So you guys will be following me closely right?"_

"_Don't worry, we'll just be hidden in the foliage close by."_

"_Okay, I should set off then."_

"_W-wait!"_

"_Hmm? What's wrong Barry?"_

"_Be careful, okay?"_

"_Of course, but I'm not too worried when I have you, Lucas and Cynthia nearby."_

I gave a little sigh. This is actually a bit boring… My body was pumped with so much adrenaline and was ready to confront this beast, but it doesn't seem to want to attack right now. At least Howl doesn't need to worry for the time being. I reached a clearing at the end of the path, my head tilting at the sight. A clearing…? I wandered to the center of the clearing and listened closely. The sounds of bushes shaking and far away cries dimmed into silence and the air settled into a colder mist. Looking about into the darkness, I tried to see if our prey was being lured out, but my eyes began to droop. It's… nearby… My vision was beginning to blur as I felt the ground caress my knees and shins and licked my feet and ankles. It's… definitely nearby… if I'm starting to doze off…

I struggled to keep awake, my hands anchoring into the grass to keep me upright. My heartbeat was slowing down to thumps that echoed gradually from my core. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt… A little nap snuggled up against Barry… A line of pink dusted my cheeks as my heartbeat increased at the audacious fantasy. How can I have such thoughts when I'm at the threshold of extreme danger? The small adrenaline shot was enough for my vision to refocus and I saw those blue diamonds in the darkness.

"Darkrai…" Those blue diamonds came out of the darkness and into the moonlight, the cloaked specter floating towards me, a grand head of white trailing behind.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" An orb of light shot out of the darkness, hitting Darkrai square in the side. Everything was a blur around me. There were some shouts and a wild roar along with rapid footsteps, but I could not see it for I collapsed into the earth. Just so tired…

"Cyan!?" My body was collected in someone arms and brought close to their warmth. Mnn… Five more minutes… this is making me sleepier…

"Stay awake Lucario! Shake it off and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Don't fall asleep on me Cyan!"

"Mnn… but Barry, I'm comfortable…"

"Cyan if you don't wake up this second—" I gradually opened my eyes, staring into Barry's chaotic orbs laced with worry. They diminished as relief spread over them. "C-Cyan!"

"Close in now Lucario with Extremespeed!"

"Don't worry Barry… Just keep talking to me and I won't fall asleep."

"R-right!" I smiled, standing with Barry's help. I gazed upon the battle before us as Barry guided me to where Cynthia was standing. Lucas was standing before us, focused on the battle as his Lucario struggled to keep his eyes open. Darkrai looked a little winded, but was still at ample condition.

"You need to keep moving Lucario! We're in this together!" Lucario gave a loud roar in response, adrenaline shooting through the steel jackal's veins, enough to bat the sleep from his eyes. "Good! Give it a Force Palm!" Lucario charged once more at Darkrai, striking Darkrai with firm open palms. He landed a few hits before being hit with a dark pulse that Darkrai released after dodging the second lunge. Darkrai seemed paralyzed after, however, not moving as limberly as it was prior to Lucario's attack. Lucas quickly ordered another attack as I looked to Cynthia.

"Cynthia… Do you have anything in mind to help Darkrai pass over?" She looked at me pensively before answering.

"For now, let's wait until Lucas weakens it. It won't be long at this rate though." I looked at her for a moment before looking back at the battle unfolding.

"One more time!" With a battle cry, Lucario charged at Darkrai with great speed, effectively bringing it to the ground. Jumping back to Lucas, Lucario knelt on one knee and panted heavily, but Darkrai was too weak to continue battling. We joined Lucas as we gazed upon the weakened nightmare entity, face down in the grass. Its breathing was labored and dirt soiled its pitch black coat. After a moment of rest, Lucario stood again, in a defensive stance, ready to subdue Darkrai once more if it were to rise again. But I don't think it would want to raise its head…

"So what do we do now?" I looked over to Cynthia and Lucas for guidance.

"What if I caught it? Would that be fine?"

"I don't think catching it is the same as putting it to rest Lucas…"

"I guess you're right."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" I put my hand to my cheek, closing my eyes in deep thought as I leaned away from Barry. What's one way to take care of a nightmare? Hmm… a good dream?

"Cresselia's feather was about to nullify nightmares. Maybe if we gave Darkrai a feather…"

"I think all Darkrai needs is a good dream." I chuckled and approached the fallen Darkrai.

"C-Cyan, wait." I looked back to Barry and gave him a smile. I turned back and moved close to Darkrai. On my approach, he raised his head, his ice blue diamond eyes, dulled. I gave a smile and squatted down to his level.

"Hi Darkrai… I'm Cyan." Darkrai gave a low deep rumble in response. "Have you had any good dreams lately?" He shook his head. "Hmm… how about I tell you a good dream that I want to have?" Darkrai looked at me with his dull diamonds. We stared for a moment before he nodded. I chuckled. He's pretty nice when he's not after your body… I closed my eyes and put my hands together, spreading my fingers.

"Well… let's see… I'm in my room and it's really sunny outside. I go downstairs and the bakery is really busy. My dad is home and he's attending to the customers, so much that he doesn't notice that I sneak past him and go outside." I chuckled to myself. "Across the street, a new café opened up and all my friends come out of it: Lucas, Dawn and Barry. They greet me and we talk for a little while before I get called back to help out my mom. I see Cynthia inside looking at our poffin and I go into the backroom to see my mom and Bebe baking some poffin. Charti zips in through the window from his delivery and gives me a buzz in hello. I give him a wave as Shuca wakes up from his nap under the table and Colbur gives me a little sigh in hello. My mom wanted me to pass out some samples and hands me a really big platter of colorful samples. It's my favorite job. I come out of the room and I see Starf come down from the second floor, covered in dust. I laugh at him, gaining my dad's attention. Howl is there next to him and he takes the platter from me before I can drop it as my dad locks me in a headlock and gives me a little nudgy. He's always like that, so I let him have his fun and head to the front with Howl as Occa bays at my heels close behind." I opened my eyes and smiled at Darkrai.

"I guess that's it. And you know what? I think I can imagine you in there too, happy and laughing along side me. You're nice Darkrai and a good listener." Darkrai stared at me for a moment before nodding, his ice blue diamonds illuminating. I chuckled and felt as if Darkrai was content. He was still for a moment before his body began to fade, dark crystals shedding and fading from existence. I frowned, reaching out a little to the dissipating entity, but stopped when I saw the expression on its face. Happiness was radiating from those blue diamonds that I feared. I smiled alongside Darkrai as he slowly faded. Before he disappeared, he reached out to me, a small puff of purple energy emerging from his hand. The small puff reached me, making me gasp a little, and Darkrai disappeared.

"Well, that's one way to put it to rest." I turned to see Cynthia behind me with Lucas, Lucario and Barry close behind. I nodded happily before yawning meekly.

"Let's get back to Canalave. We should see how Dawn's holding up." I yawned again, Lucas' voice coming through my ear and out the other.

"Looks like someone's tired."

"Mhm…" And I passed out. There were voices and the content of which were scrambled.

"…you think… be okay?"

"Just let… sleep. I think… having a good dream." And a good dream was what I had.

* * *

"I guess this will be goodbye for now." I gave Cynthia a handshake, a bright smile on my face. It was about high noon and about two weeks has passed since Barry first brought me to Canalave. It was about time I returned home to my family and keep my promise to my mom. I told her two weeks, so I don't want her to worry.

"You're always welcomed to come by our bakery. We can talk more about Sinnoh mysteries if you want…" Cynthia chuckled as she released my hand.

"I'll take you up on your offer when I'm in the area then." I smiled wider then faced Lucas and Dawn.

"I'll always come by when I'm in Hearthrome Cyan! Sometimes I just need a girl to talk to."

"Well, I am a girl and I'll be eagerly awaiting your visit Dawn. Maybe we can go shopping or watch a contest together."

"Yeah that sounds great!" Dawn and I giggled, pinky promising that we would make plans together.

"Take care of yourself Cyan. Especially since Barry's taking you home."

"Hey!"

"You too Lucas. Don't worry about me. I'm much more adept than Barry when it comes to tenacity. In fact, Barry's the one you should worry about in that category…" Barry pouted as I laughed, poking his side. "But you know I don't mean to be mean." His pout lessened.

"Well let's go! Time is money!" Barry called out his Staraptor, the familiar monochrome bird squawking its cry proudly.

"Don't be a stranger please. If you ever need me for anything, you know where to find me."

"Cyan! If you don't get on right now, I'm going to have to fine you!" I huffed before giving Cynthia, Dawn and Lucas a final goodbye and wave and rushing to Staraptor's back. The monochrome predator took off over the ground, allowing his trainer to grab onto his talons. We rose higher into the air and were soon soaring to Hearthrome. I'll see them again, I know I will. That's what friends do right? They continue being friends.

It was late afternoon when Starraptor touched down on the dark pavement of Hearthrome City. It took the rest of the day to get to the city, but I was glad to be home. I slid off the monochrome bird's back and stoked his well groomed head feathers.

"Thank you Starraptor." I smiled as Barry also gave his thanks before returning his bird to his pokeball. I looked up at Barry, my calm orange eyes glistening in the orange light of the sky. In the purple darkness of the night sky accented by the orange smothered rays of the sun, he looks quite handsome. He caught me staring, a dust of pink coloring his cheeks, coaxing my smile to widen.

"W-what is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Hm? No, I was just thinking. It's a bit late and you did take me home… So I was thinking it would be best if you stayed the night with us."

"No, that's fine. I don't want to get in the way of your family time." I tilted my head as I walked towards the door to the bakery.

"I've spent about twelve years having family time and only about four months having Barry time. I think I can take a hiatus from the former in favor for you." Another dust of pink colored the boy's cheek, a hand coming to scratch the back of his head bashfully.

"Well, if you insist…" I nodded vigorously and opened the bakery door. The familiar smells of baked goods filled my nose as I stepped in with Barry close behind. I missed this place…

"Mom, I'm home…" From the backroom, my mother, dressed in a floral print summer dress with her spotless white apron and headwrap, appeared with a happy expression on her face.

"Cyan! Welcome home my angel. Oh and you brought a guest!" Barry and I reached the counter as I nodded.

"Yes, this is Barry, one of my closest friends. He took me home, so I invited him to stay since it was getting late." My mother nodded happily. She's so happy. I wonder why…

"Yes, it is getting a bit late. Thank you Barry for bringing Cyan home. She can be a little slow at traveling at times." I pouted, Barry's laughter filling my ears.

"No problem." My mother giggled a little before turning to me.

"Cyan, I have a little surprise that you will like." I tilted my head.

"A surprise?" My mother nodded.

"It's in the backroom dear." My curiosity peaked, causing me to make my way behind the counter and into the backroom. My eyes widened, my heart stopping for a little moment as my shocked expression turned into pure happiness.

"Hey there sport. You're looking good."

"D-dad…!" My dad was sitting at the table, a wide grin on his face. His short black hair licked his temples and forehead and his orange eyes twinkled with joy. He was wearing a black shirt with trousers, but I knew that his attire was just part of his uniform. He looked fit and youth screamed from his movements. I wasted no time in giving him a hug. It has been almost a year since I've seen him since his job had him locate to the Kanto and Johto regions. In response, my dad put me into a headlock and gave me a nuggie. That was how we greeted each other.

"Oh how I missed doing that! Hey, did you get bigger? It's almost been a year since I saw you last so you probably did." I smiled. Dad's home…!

"Honey, you shouldn't be so rough with Cyan." My mother returned to the backroom to check on the stove as Barry just stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Nonsense! My little girl is tough as nails!" I laughed pitifully at my dad's logic. He always had such high expectations of me as if I was a boy… Oh well.

"Let's say, I'm getting there…"

"So, what is this about a guest?"

"Oh, yes." I motioned Barry to come into the kitchen, a nervous expression on his face. I eased him with my smile. "Dad, this is Barry. Barry, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Any friend of my daughter is always welcomed! Nice to meet you son!" My dad stood and gave Barry a brohug, causing me to laugh. Barry wore an uncomfortable expression as my dad released him from his hold. While they stood, I pulled the table out more so someone could sit at the side that was pushed up against the wall. My dad sat down in his seat while Barry sat on the side next to my dad. I brought a fourth chair from next to the pantry and set it on the side next to the wall, sitting in it. I smiled at Barry who sat across to me. The nervous expression was starting to lessen.

"Okay everyone! Dinner is ready. We have enough food for everyone, including your pokemon. Cyan honey, can you help me with these bowls?"

"Coming mom. It's time for dinner everyone." I stood and took out my pokeballs. Calling out my companions, I helped my mother take out the large pokemon bowls.

"Glace!" "Slow…" "Growth?" "Horn."

"Hey there buddy." Howl's eyes twinkled with joy, giving my dad a high five. "And what do we have here? A rambunctious little Glaceon, a lazy looking Slowpoke and a clueless Rhyhorn? Cyan, you sure have taste when it comes to the art of befriending." I laughed pitifully, filling a few bowls with pokemon food as my mother set the table, setting the pork loins, mashed potatos and rolls in the center. Occa jumped into dad's lap, mieuing curiously as my dad tilted his head, avoiding the fork that was psychically thrown at his head by Colbur, Shuca just staring up at Howl, begging an explanation. Barry laughed at the display, taking out five pokeballs.

"It's time to eat guys!" Five white figures appeared onto the floor, the white fading into their image.

"Rosee…" "Fernape!" "Float?" "Cross." I gave the silent Staraptor a pat on the head. Snorlax was missing, but it was probably because Barry fed him earlier this morning in Canalave. Infernape, understanding the situation, helped me distribute the large heavy bowls, for it was obviously too heavy for me to carry. I heard footsteps from the stairs. I turned my head and saw a very sleepy Starf with Charti perched on his head.

"Those are some handsome looking pokemon son!"

"Hi Starf and Charti."

"L-Licky!" "Buzz…"

"You think so? We've been training really hard for two years!"

"Dad, where's Chople? I miss him." My dad chuckled, producing a pokeball and calling out its contents.

"Pyringggg…" A red and blue creature with yellow swirled eyes floated next to my dad before zipping to me, chirping a hello. I gave him a hug in hello, my father's Porygon-Z zipping away to greet Howl and the rest. After a little bit more time, everything was ready and I returned to my seat across Barry. He was engrossed in a conversation with my dad about his adventures and experiences in battling. It put another smile on my face. He looked so nervous, but now he looks so enthusiastic. I'm so happy to be home…

* * *

I brushed my hair free of tangles in front of my vanity. I changed into my pajamas after dinner, a simple white tee shirt and red sport shorts, and retired to my room after showing Barry to the guest room. He and dad had a very animated conversation after dinner as mom and I cleared the table and washed the dishes. Howl and Starf were in their respective corners of the room, their forms draped with their teeny blankets. I really don't know why they still sleep with those small blankets, maybe it's because it was the first blankets we gave them when they were smaller.

I shook my head at the thought, a smile widening on my face. Colbur and Occa were sleeping on my bed, exhausted from the day's events. Charti was in his spot on the bookcase, lying on his long pillow. Shuca was sleeping in the kitchen with Chople to keep the house from collapsing. I felt bad for leaving him there, but I told him that we wake up early every day and he gets to smell the fresh scent of baked goods first. He was excited about that, so I guess that'll give him some sweet dreams. I looked at my reflection one last time before standing, setting my brush on my vanity. I think I'll go visit Barry… I left my room, softly closing the door behind me. I walked across the hall, and stood before the guest room, the room that I showed Barry to. I wonder what he's doing right now… I lifted my hand, closing it into a loose fist, motioning to knock my knuckles against the door. The door opened briskly.

Thud. I fell back onto my butt, my arms supporting me from falling completely to the floor. A weight pressed against my legs as I felt a hot breath on my nose, but my eyes were closed to ease the pain ebbing from my tailbone.

"O-oh… H-hi Cyan." I smiled and opened my eyes, my vision filling with Barry's chaotic orange orbs.

"Hi Barry…" The boy stood, offering me a hand. I stood with his help, my hand gently entwined with his. It didn't leave his warmth.

"So what are you doing up still?"

"I just wanted to come visit with you…" I smiled as I spied a dust of pink on Barry's face.

"W-well, so did I." I giggled.

"Do you want to go to the roof? It's pretty clear tonight so maybe we can see the stars…" Barry put a puzzled expression on my face before nodding numbly. I grinned, letting go of his hand, and led him to the end of the hall, where there was a ladder and a door on the ceiling. I steadied the ladder and climbed it half way so I could pop the door open. It rested on the roof. We climbed the ladder and crawled to the center of the roof of the bakery. I gave a satisfied sigh, staring up at the starry sky.

"Dad and I used to come up here a lot and he would teach me about the sky. I think I was about seven or eight and Howl would come up here with us—when he was still a Tangula. When he accepted his new assignment about two years ago, I started coming up here less and less…" Barry listened to me intently. I looked away from the stars and looked at him. "I think this is the first time in a year and a half that I've been up here."

"Really? It's a good view of the city from up here." It wasn't the best view, but it was still something that was special in my heart. I nodded happily.

"So what did you think of my dad?"

"He's so cool!" Barry excitedly told me of what he thought of my dad and I smiled really wide. I was so happy that he liked my family.

"What about your dad? How's he like?" Barry tilted his head.

"My dad? He's the Battle Tower Tycoon." I gasped, my eyes reflecting my surprise.

"Really…? That's amazing… Is that why you're such a good trainer?" Barry bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Well not really how it works… But I really want to be a better trainer than him some day." Barry told me about his goals as a trainer and how he wants to surpass his father. I looked at him at awe, hearing his strong conviction and persistence.

"Barry… You're so cool…" Barry did a double take, a fine pink on the apples of his cheeks.

"W-what? Uh… Thank you." He was rubbing the back of his head again, looking down at his legs. I giggled, pressing my knees closer to my body. After a moment, we both stared up at the sky. I saw a cluster of stars that looked like a Piplup. A smile was on my face. I was so happy in this moment. Dad was back, I was home and Barry…

"Are you getting cold? Your arms have goosebumps." I looked at my arms and they were tense with bumps. I bashfully chuckled.

"I guess I am…" I didn't notice because my heart was so warm from the happiness.

"Let's go back." I nodded. I could have asked him if he could give me a hug for warmth or to drape his arm around me to stay out longer, but I figured that I should save some happiness for another day.

**Author's Note:** Just one more chapter~ Just one moreeee~


	10. CheriMango

**Author's Note:** It's finally ended! Sweet, Hasty Dreams is now complete! Wooooooo... I'm sad, but happy at the same time. So I hoped everyone enjoyed it and had a lot of Barryness. He's just so sweet and awkward and shortsighted that it makes him so great. (Kinda like N so I guess I go for the gullible, innocent awkward guys.) Anyways, here's the last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, or plot lines. This final chapter is named after my cherished Paraflinching Togekiss that's my main pokemon. I love my CheriMango. One day, I was eating cherries with salt and drinking Mango Peach Fuze and the name CheriMango dawned upon me. It was the first nickname I thought of and I thought that my beloved Togekiss would be the best candidate.

**Sweet, Hasty Dreams**

**CheriMango**

**Chapter 10**

"Howl, be careful with those plants."

"Growth." I giggled, watching Howl gather small plants from the rack and walk inside while balancing a small Pecha berry plant on his head. My orange orbs shined in the dying sun's rays, my hair loose from their usual hairties. With a hose, I washed off the pavement of dirt. The water was ice cold, sending a nice shiver through my bare feet as I paced through the small puddles of water that made the pavement a darker grey. Howl came back out, his arms free of potted plants. He collected the last of the plants in his arms and returned inside. We're almost done here… I turned off the water and wrapped up the hose before wiping my feet, putting on my grey canvas shoes, and standing in front of our little bakery. I gazed up at the upper levels, the window of my room darkened and ghostly empty. My gaze traveled down to the large display windows of the bakery, no light emitting from inside, all the shelves bare and spotless. To think, this will be the last time I'll be gazing upon the house I was born and raised, grew up and learned. I took a deep breath of the sunset air, imagining the sweet smells of fresh Poffin. My eyes were closed and I was lost in the memory of my every day life.

Thud. I groaned in pain, being knocked over by someone I knew so well. I landed on my stomach and he landed across my back. I just smiled and greeted him.

"Hi Barry."

"Hi Cyan." We laughed and stood, the blond before me rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that…"

"I've grown to enjoy it more than to feel annoyed…" Barry's cheeks flashed a light pink as he removed his hand from the back of his head.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you were busy…" I tilted my head.

"Hmm…? Well not really I guess…" There was a jingle and I turned my head back to the entrance of the bakery. Howl stood there with his threatening glare, Barry hiding behind me immediately. "Oh Howl, you don't have to put the rack away; just leave it out here. Dad needs to disassemble it." Howl nodded as I held out his pokeball. Recalling him and kissing the surface of his capsule as a sign of my graditude, I turned to the blond that stepped from behind me.

"Is your family doing something special?"

"No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since your dad is back in town… I'd figure you'd be doing something." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Oh no, we already had a special dinner. That's celebration enough…"  
"Well… it just seems weird… The bakery isn't open and it looks pretty empty…"

"Oh, that. We're moving."

"…WHAT?!" I tilted my head in confusion.

"It's not that big of a deal…" Barry looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "Since dad came home, we saved enough money to get a bigger place for our family—" Barry suddenly looked up and grabbed my shoulders.

"Cyan! There's somewhere I want to take you!"

"W-what? Oh, but it's starting to—" Barry grabbed my hand, my eyes widening. "B-Barry—" He led us into a jog, an aspirated expression on my face. I won't see the end of this, will I?

* * *

"B-Barry, where are you taking me…?"

"You'll see when we get there!" With another aspirated sign, I just let the boy drag me along with no struggle. I wonder where he is taking me… The sun was going down… I stared into the folds of Barry's back, a frown etched into my face. I just want to know… I forced my gaze away form Barry's back, finding it tiring me out, and gazed out into the bushes that framed the mountain path. Hmm… This is where one of our berry patches is located. The path branches off to the small clearing around here somewhere… Ah. There it is. I smiled at the sight of the colored berries on trees that stood at the height of an average human through the foliage and trees. It's so comforting to see them…

However, I stopped suddenly, my grip on Barry causing him to slow into a resisted stop. There's… something moving among the trees… Peach colored… like a person dressed in black… No, there's another… right behind the Starf tree… These are thieves…!

"Cyan?" Barry's call went in one ear and out the other. They're stealing our berries… My hand pulled away form Barry's grasp and my instincts just possessed my being to take a step forward in the direction of the berry patch. The sudden movement caused the men to take cover in the foliage, but I knew better. At the foot of a poor stripped tree laid a deep basket overflowing with most of the berries in the patch.

"What are you thieves doing here?" The men came out, their black masked faces glittering with relief.

"`Ey, it's just a little girl."

"Haha, you're right. Hey girly, the grown ups are busy. We'll play with you some other time."

"This berry patch is property of the Little Bakery in Hearthrome. By law, I claim ownership of anything grown on these lands. I will have you arrested for trespassing on private property and attempted theft." The men laughed.

"Hey Joe, let's teach the little girly a lesson she won't forget." With a wicked snicker, the other nodded in agreement. The two began to inch their way towards me, a look of perversion in the gloss of their beady eyes. I didn't flinch though. I wasn't afraid. An arm wrapped around my waist protectively and I looked to my left. Barry stood next to me, an angry glare in his surging orange eyes.

"You won't touch a single hair on her head…" Menace dripped from Barry's voice like venom, but I smiled. Barry…

"Tsk… She has a boyfriend…"

"I guess we have to beat them up, go Ariados!" The one named Joe called out his pokemon in a flash of light, his red and purple hued spider baring his fangs at us threateningly.

"Go Drapion!" The other called out his pokemon, the dark scorpion roaring a sheering thunder into our ears. Barry and I didn't falter through as Barry took out two pokeballs.

"Go Heracross and—"

"Howl let's go!" Barry's Heracross was called out and appeared next to Howl. Barry gave me a look of confusion.

"Cyan…"

"Let me protect the things I care about, okay?" Barry smiled and muttered something under his breath. I heard the words loud and true although.

"Let me protect the only thing I care about…"

**Battle Situation**

Barry's Heracross and Cyan's Tangrowth, Howl **vs.** Thieves' Drapion and Ariados

**Battle Begin**

"Drapion use—"

"How start with Vine Whip to constrict Drapion." Howl shot out vines immediately, squeezing the dark scorpion in a vicegrip.

"Ariados use Poison Sting!" The red and purple spider shot out a flurry of white poisonous needles.

"Heracross kick up dirt to void those needles!" Heracross stood before Howl and kicked up the earth to create a wall of dirt, absorbing the impact of the poisonous needles.

"Drapion use Fire Fang!" I looked to Barry quickly.

"Order Heracross to prepare for a Megahorn."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Barry hesitated.

"Heracross, get ready to do Megahorn!"

"Howl get Heracross out of there with your vines and hurl him into Drapion!" The wall of dirt created a fog of dust, but Heracross lowered his head, his horn beginning to glow. Howl swept him off his feet with his vines, allowing him to evade Drapion's sudden fiery crunch. With a gush of gale from Howl's rounding throw, the dust cleared and he let go of Heracross' feet, hurling the Megahorn attacking bug straight into Drapion.

"Ariados use Spider Web on her blasted Tangrowth!"

"Howl use Ancient Power to destroy it!" A thick web was shot at Howl as he concentrated on the power deep inside him. With the force of his mind, rocks shot at the web, rending it too heavy to continue its straight path to him.

"Drapion use Cross Poison on Heracross!"

"Ariados use Toxic on it!"

"Heracross, dodge it!"

"Howl step in between Heracross and toxic with Light Screen!" Drapion rushed in front of Heracross, trying to strike him with an X-cut of poison. Heracross scooted back in his evasion as Howl dropped in front of him, building a glass mirror with his vines. The toxic glob that Ariados launched rolled off the screen of light, leaving our companions unscathed.

"Use Dig and Sleep Powder Howl!"

"Back away Heracross!" Quickly, Howl spiraled into the ground, releasing sleep powder in the foe's direction, Heracross scooting further away from Howl's hole.

"Drapion use Whirlwind!" The intimidating scorpion fanned the dust vigoriously in Heracross' direction.

"Heracross hold your breath and cut through with Megahorn." Heracross reacted, covering his face as he cut through Howl's sleeping powder, ramming into Drapion with his horn.

"Ariados use String Shot!"

"Howl aim toward the sky under Ariados with Energy Ball!" As Ariados motioned to shoot out sticky thread, a pulsing light green energy ball knocked it off its feet from below, Heracross and Drapion in a head lock.

"Drapion use Earthquake!"

"Fly Heracross!"

"Evasive manuvers Howl using Power Whip and Drapion as an anchor." Heracross backed away from Drapion who motioned his head in a whipping motion. Suddenly, vines rose up from the ground, wrapping around Drapion's midsection and violently pulling and pinning him to the ground. The earth shook and boke, Howl flying out of therubble and into the air.

"Ariados use Spider Web!"

"Howl use Sludge Bomb as a smokescreen." From the deepest regions of Howl's vine incased body, a wad of black andpurple sludge was projected at the stationary Ariados as Howl decended upon the earth next to Heracross.

"Drapion, get up and use Dark Pulse!"

"Howl, protect Heracross."

"Heracross finish it off with Close Combat after!" The shaking purple scorpion roared, a pulse of dark energy shooting in Heracross' direction. Howl skid to put up a green barrier before him, the impact of the strike sending shockwaves of dust around their ankles. Heracross leapt over Howl's grand mass, a flurry of closed fist punches showered on Drapion's weakened form. He didn't last long.

"Ariados use—"

"Howl Solarbeam." Ariados came next to the unconscious Drapion, preparing for his next command, but Howl unleashed a white hot beam at the spider. He fell just as fast as his partner.

"Grr… return…" The men returned their pokemon and turned to escape.

"Howl Power Whip. Come on out Starf and give them a Body Slam."

"Licky!" Starf came out of his pokeball and Howl quickly knocked the thieves to the ground, pulling them by the feet. Starf leapt on top of them, knocking both out. With a relieved sigh, I came to Howl's side and began to write a note.

"Howl?" Take this note and these thieves to Officer Jenny. Make sure they get the punishment they deserve."

"Growth."

"And Starf? Take the baskets of berries they picked. I guess we can take them with us…"

"Lickylicky!" With a salute, Starf ran to the unattended berry baskets. Howl entangled the thieves in his vines and when they were both ready, they began their descent back to Hearthrome. I gave a small smile, my figure lingering toward my battle partner who recalled his Heracross.

"Cyan…"

"Barry?"

"You're… so good at battling! Why do you never battle?! Oh my god! You need to battle me sometime!" I shrugged.

"Dad taught me so I could protect myself. Howl, Starf and Charti are his childhood pokemon and left them with Mom and me… so… I guess they're super powered…"

"Wow…"

"Anyways… It's getting late… do you still want to do what you wanted to do?"

"Of course!" Barry grabbed my hand and broke into a run.

"B-Barry…!"

"Just a little farther!" I pouted, letting the boy drag me to a path overlooking the mountain range. This feels familiar…

"There! We're here." We stood before a rain-washed path that started the warmth in my heart, the comfort of another.

"This is… where we first met…"

"Yup!" Barry looked proud of himself and I smiled. My legs led me to the tree I gazed upon the boy with curious eyes, shading me from the waning sun.

"So… why are we here?" Barry instantly appeared nervous.

"Well, you see…" I tilted my head in his anxiety. "I'm sorry for knocking you off the cliff that day…"

"It's alright. If we didn't meet that day, we wouldn't be here now…"

"Well… what I'm trying to say is… um…" He's nervous. "It's just that… you're really nice and you're always smiling… It makes me happy." I didn't make a comment and continued to listen. "And when Darkrai put you to sleep, I thought I lost you forever… I can't imagine a day without your smile now… It really does mean a lot to me."

"You're irreplaceable yourself Barry; always crashing into me and keeping me on my toes…" My smile pulled at the corners of my lips.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… that…" Barry's face was beat red. "t-that… um… you know… uh…" He stopped. I sneaked into his arms, squeezing him lightly. I know exactly what he's trying to say… I've known for a while…

"Barry?"

"Y-yeah…?"

"Do you know the real reason why I'm slow?"

"No… I don't think—"

"It's because I want to savor every single moment I have with you." My ear was pressed against Barry's chest and I heart his heart stop just for a beat. He then squeezed my small frame tight.

"Cyan… I love you…"

"I love you too Barry." I looked up to stare into his calm orange eyes, the loving beam that caused a light blush radiate to my cheeks. With his hand, he gently traced the strands of my hair that framed my face before lingering his gaze on my lips. They were lightly curved into a warm smile. He leaned down, his hands cupping my left cheek, and placed his lips on mine. My heart fluttered, my stomach gave birth to Butterfree, my lungs left breathless and my mind absolutely blank except for one thing. Barry… I pressed my lips against Barry's soft ones, amerced in our first, clumsy, yet heavenly kiss. After a moment, we pulled away, staring into each others' orange eyes. His were a chaotic orange. Mine were a subdued orange. I hid my face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling closer to his body.

"Cyan… I guess this is goodbye…" I suddenly looked up with confusion. The sun was at the end of his chariot ride. Orange and yellow succumbed to purple and blues.

"Barry…?"

"I just… wanted you to know how I felt about you before…" Yellow was extinguished, orange and red beginning to fall at the hands of the purple and midnight blue armies. Sheer white dots populated the blue canvas, creating the mural of the night sky.

"Before…?"

"You know. Before you moved." The orange and red flames went out along with the light of the sun, the sky swallowed up by the stars, the midnight blue and the sole moon.

"Huh? What do you mean? You say it as if I'm moving away forever… I'm just moving to the other side of the city." Silence.

"W-what?!"

"Yeah, Dad came home with a paycheck that could get us a better shop and home. We can pay for employees too."

"So, why did you look so sad before?" I touched my cheek. I was… sad? I shook my head and stared up at Barry.

"I was just thinking about the life I was going to leave behind…"

"Behind?"

"With the new staff, I don't have a reason to work at the bakery anymore… We'll be shipped the berries from our patches now, so there's no need for me to go place to place picking berries… I'll finally be able to have the freedom I never wanted… What am I going to do with it…" Barry thought for a minute.

"Cyan, you can come with me if you'd like." I tilted my head. "We could train together and stuff! I could show you all the cool places I've been and you can teach me how to cook, I guess." I giggled.

"You really mean that Barry? I can go with you?"

"Sure! You always have a place in my hear— I mean, with me." I smiled wide.

"Barry?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go home…" Barry gave me a squeeze, kissing my forehead. I took his hand into mine and gave it a squeeze. We began to walk down the dirt path we were once thrown off, hand in hand, under the watchful eye of the moon, as lovers in a sweet, hasty dream.

**Author's Note: **I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE . Please check out my other stories and have a wonderful day guys!


End file.
